Paths Crossed
by BubbleBum
Summary: It's the first day of school, and Finn is already late. Who knew being late meant almost getting ran over by a motorcycle, and having to chase after it only to end up at school anyway? Finn didn't. And now he wants nothing to do with this strange motorcycle person. At least, for now. "We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross out path for a reason." High school AU.
1. Fateful Meeting

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own Adventure Time. Or the quote in the summary.**

* * *

_There was a little boy- wait no… I can't remember... Everything's too hazy and it's hurting my head… Ugh. Why am I like this? Why can't I remember? The boy… he's… he's crying? Why is he crying? He looks to be in elementary school… Actually I think we all were in elementary school… I want to stop his crying… But my brother, Jake, said to stay away from him… I don't know why though… what's wrong with the boy? I don't know… Jake's holding me back… Let go Jake… I want to know why the boy's crying… Let go Jake…_

_It hurts._

_Remembering hurts._

_It hurts…_

_It hurts…_

* * *

I woke up with a start gasping for a breath. I was sweating a lot for some reason. It was probably that dream again. Why can't I remember it? What was I even dreaming about?

I turned my head to the side to look at my alarm clock. It read 4 am. I groaned. "_Seriously Finn, you need to start sleeping more. It's like your first day of a new school year today, and you still have this crazy sleep schedule problem!"_ I thought to myself.

Highschool. A new year of highschool.

I rolled over on my bed to get a couple of hours more to sleep. But sleep never came to me. In fact, I was wide awake. It must have been the thought of a new year. I am pretty excited for it after all!

I got out of bed and decided to get ready. Don't want to be late on the first day now do we? Well I don't want to be late. I like to come early on the first day of school so I could get a good seat, and see whoever's in my class when they walk in. I had a few classes with my friends last year so that was pretty cool. I think this year is going to be even better though. I can just feel it.

I took a long shower since I had like four hours left, so I didn't have to rush. When I came back into my room, I put on my favorite blue shirt and jeans and brought my green backpack outside to the living room. Then I returned back into my room to get my awesome blue jacket that has some sort of white bear as a hood.

I went back downstairs to go get some breakfast. I didn't usually eat breakfast, but I guess today was an exception. I grabbed a carton of eggs and some packs of frozen bacon. I cooked about eleven eggs and three full packs of bacon.

I don't live alone you know. This is Jake's house and he and I live in it together. He's probably still asleep, but he'll wake up in an hour or so to get ready for his now last year of high school. So I prepared some breakfast for him. You probably think all this food is a lot for just two people, but most of it is not even for me. Jake just has a big appetite

After I finished cooking, I check the clock again. _6:00 am_.

"3…2…1…" I silently count to myself. _BRIIINGGG_ There goes Jake's alarm clock. I used to have an alarm clock, but I don't really need it now.

I hear creaking sounds from a bed that's being moved due to someone waking up. Then a slap on the alarm clock. And then a loud sniff.

"Ooh! Finn do I smell bacooon?!" He yells from upstairs.

Of course.

"Yeah man! Hurry up and get ready before it gets cold!" I yell back at him.

There were loud thumps from upstairs, followed by the sound of the shower being turned on. I laugh to myself. Jake had ran to the bathroom to get started on his shower so he could eat some bacon. If there wasn't any bacon, Jake would be sagging his butt all the way there.

As I wait for him, I grab a piece of bacon so I could at least get started on something. But I had to put it back right because Jake somehow knew what I was doing and he yelled "Don't touch my bacon!" Him and bacon must be connected or something.

"Jake hurry up! We only have like thirty more minutes to eat!"

The shower was turned off and Jake quickly returned to his room to get dressed. He came down about five minutes later, using a towel to dry his hair. Then he stopped and just shook his head fast to get the rest of the water out. I laughed and used my arms to block off the water flying everywhere.

"Jake you're just like a dog!"

We both shared a laugh.

"I know bro. But I'm a cool dog!"

We both laughed again.

Jake had orangey colored hair that came down to his neck. He liked the color orange too, so that's what color his shirt was. As far as pants, he wore simple blue jeans. He says that he's a complete 'chick magnet' but I don't believe him. He's probably just showing off, like what he always does to catch my attention. Besides, he already has a girlfriend.

After eating, we began our walk to school. We have a car, but Jake said we're only allowed to use it if it's an emergency or if the place we're going is 'far'. Personally, I think the school is already far, but I don't complain. Jake has done a lot for me and I don't want to be much more of a bother. Besides, walking gives me good exercise to stay in shape.

We talked about random things like about what happened last year or whose going to make dinner for tonight or stories that we told about a billion times to each other that we never would get bored of hearing. Once a view of the school started to show up, a sudden realization dawned on me. _"Where's my backpack?"_

"-And then Lady was all-"

"Jake?"

"What's up?"

"I think I left my backpack at home. Listen you keep going and I'll run back home and get my backpack, and make it back in time for school."

"Are you sure bro? I could get it for you. I know you like being early."

"Yeah it's fine. If I could make it home in about ten minutes then I can at least be a bit early."

"Well… Alright. Just be safe okay?"

I smiled at him. "Aw c'mon Jake! I'm not a kid anymore!"

We laughed and I began running back home.

"See you later!" He shouted.

"Yeah! See ya!"

What on earth was I thinking? I can't make it home in ten minutes… I sighed. Guess I won't be early after all. Oh well, as long as I'm not going to be late…

* * *

Dang! That run took at least twenty minutes. I stopped at the front door to catch my breath, then used the keys Jake gave me to open it up.

"_There's my backpack… Right next to the couch where I left it earlier…"_

I grabbed it and slung it over my back. I went back to the front door and locked it, double-checking to make sure. Instead of running back, I decided to take my time. There was no way I could make it back anyway, unless something happened to show up.

Speaking of which… Is that the sound of a motor? Nobody walks or drives this late to school. Well except me as an exception for now. The sound of the motor was getting closer and closer… until it was like right BEHIND ME! I turned around, only to be faced with a wheel that caused me to jump to the side on my back. I could always count on my reflexes.

"Watch where you're going!" The person yelled at me. I couldn't tell if it were a male or a female though because the person was wearing a helmet, and it muffled up the voice.

I groaned and rubbed my head, looking to the side to see a motorcycle speeding off. "_Watch where I'm going? Watch where I'M going!?"_

I got up and began to sprint and follow the motorcycle. "Hey you! Come back here!"

I obviously couldn't catch up to it now, but I was going rather fast for average running. Maybe… Maybe this is what I needed to make it in time? Now I'm not really sure if I should thank the person or be angry at them. But I think I should be angry because my adrenaline is starting to wear off from the thought of being sympathetic towards them.

* * *

Another long run… I finally caught up to the motorcycle person that had just parked in the parking lot, for my school? The person began to lock the motorcycle, giving me time to walk up to them. I was more like a limp. "Hey- hey you… huff… you should really… you should really apologize for that…" Okay I sound drunk. But you try talking right off after a couple of miles run. Trust me, it's hard.

The person looked at me through their helmet, watching me catch my breath. Then they took off the helmet, letting long locks of raven colored hair fall down. I gave a small inaudible gasp, and left my mouth slightly open while I stared at her. _"I actually expected it to be a guy."_

She grinned at me and locked the helmet onto the motorcycle. "No."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. No. Now hurry up or we're both going to be late for class. I'm new here so you're going to have to be my tour guide for the day. I was going to get somebody else, but I guess you'll do." She grabbed my arm and began to run, opening the front doors in one quick movement, speeding through the now empty halls that were recently just filled. "Tell me. Where is the English class my little weenie?"

"T-That's my class too." I was still shocked from whatever just happened, but her voice brought me back to the realization. This girl is crazy. First she runs me over, tells me to watch where I'm going, doesn't apologize, and wants me to help her find her way around? I think not!

I put the heels of my shoes onto the ground, causing the both of us to come to a complete stop, making us fall to the ground. I quickly got up and dusted myself off, then held my hand out to the mysterious girl, showing her that I was going to help her up. She didn't take it. Instead she stayed down and glared at me. I shuddered.

At least now I could clearly see what she looked like. As you know from earlier, she has long raven colored hair that goes down to about her mid-thighs. She was wearing shorts and a red plaid shirt, with boots to match. I think she's about my age, but I'm not so sure. From her face structure, you could tell right off the bat that she was extremely pretty. Not that I care. I just recently broke up with my girlfriend and I'm not really looking for another relationship just yet. Anyway, even though she was sitting down, I could tell that she was about a couple of inches shorter than me. And she had deep dark red eyes that looked like they could pierce through your soul. That's really about it.

"Need… some help there?" I continued to hold my hand out to her.

"You pushed me."

"I did not! You were running way too fast, and I tried to stop you causing us both to fall over! And now I need you to take my hand so we can both walk to class and not be not so late." I checked my watch. "Yeah... not so late. A bit... but not a lot... ish"

"Woah woah woah. First you make me fall, and now you want me to help you?"

"Ironic isn't it."

She opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it and held one eyebrow up at me. At least she didn't look like she was going to kill me anymore.

I sighed. "Look I'm sorry. I'll go buy you some ice-cream sundaes or something after school to make up for it." I always hated being the villain.

Her angry look was quickly gone, but it turned into a mischievous grin. "Already asking me out when you barely even got to know me?"

"What! Wha- No! I just! I wanted to be nice! And make up for what just happened!" I could feel a blush starting to form. I never was good at this kind of stuff.

She snickered. "I'm just teasing. Calm down." She grabbed my hand and pulled herself back up. "I still accept the offer though… um… what's your name?"

"Finn."

"Alright. I accept your offer Finn. It's pretty cool to make a friend on the first day of school while first class has already started."

"No no… Not friends."

She gave a fake pout. "Aw what?"

"Well your first impression is bad at the moment since you practically ran me over this morning. And this will most likely be the last day that I'll be seeing you, well except for class of course." Hopefully. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I don't really get along with people who cause trouble. Usually I'm the one that stops the trouble.

"Eh whatever. Not that I care. I still want the sundaes though. Now let's go, we're late, like I said earlier." She began walking this time to class, with her hands behind her head.

I let go of the breath I was holding and began walking too. Then I frowned. "Wait a second. You know my name... So what's yours?"

She turned around and smiled at me.

"Marceline."

* * *

**And here we are! My high school fanfic that I wanted to start. Half to practice first-person viewing and half because high school fanfics are flippin cool.**

**I'm not sure if I should add the genderbents. I was thinking about not going to, but then Finn wouldn't have many guy friends XD I'd make it work if I didn't have any genderbents though.**

**Also calm down there aren't any OCs in my story. I personally don't like OCs, but I do only if they're like the villain or something and they match the universe they're in. But that's my opinion. I'm not saying you should change yours if you don't want to. Everything that happens in this story is usually something for you to think about and come up with your own conclusions.**

**Let's see... Oh! I like my stories to be different from others, so there's most likely going to be a plot twist.**

**And if you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks for reading!**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Help me practice by telling me what I'm doing wrong.**


	2. Meeting A Few

We walked into the first class together. Well technically not together. Marceline went in first and I waited a couple of minutes until I walked in. We both agreed to this plan to avoid suspicion because who'd want to start rumors already? I don't.

"You're late too Finn? I expected more from you. But it's okay! Things happen!"

That was our teacher. She's a nice old woman that has grayish greenish hair. You don't want to get on her bad side. If she even has one. I think she's everyone's favorite teacher because she likes to bake us apple pies just for fun and she's super reasonable and actually listens to you when you try to explain what happened. If you actually speak badly of her, you'll literally get a visit from a LOT of people. And a couple of beatings. Basically everyone will hate you.

"Sorry Tree Trunks. I promise I'll be on time next time!"

She laughs and goes back to explaining a bit about herself like what a lot of teachers do on the first day.

I sigh and look around my classroom for anyone I know before I sit down. Actually I know a lot of people at this school. But you know what I mean. Like your main group of people who you see and hang out with regularly.

"_Let's see… That one crazy, weird group of girls that keep staring at me and whispering and giggling…. What's up with them? I don't even think I know any of their names… Except for LSP. She has a full name but I kind of forgot it. Her name is like super long and stuff. LSP is easier to remember anyway…Anyway uh… Tiffany… ooh I don't like that guy… He's creepy too… err… don't know you… don't know you either sorry… oh hey! Shelby! And lastly at the window seat…"_

"Marceline!" Yeap. Just like Tree Trunks said. "I haven't seen your cute little face around here before! Would you like to introduce yourself dear?"

Marceline looks at Tree Trunks and smiles. "Sure T.T.!"

"_Aw dang I'm still up here!"_I quickly begin to look for an empty seat. Oh goodie. A seat next to LSP that say's "SIT HERE FINN! BE WITH ME FOREVER!"_ "Better move to that seat fast before-!"_

"Hey Finn." Marceline grins at me. I wince.

Tree Trunks clapped her hands together and gave a brightened up smile at us. I obviously knew what was going to happen next… And I know I won't like it…

"Oh wonderful! Wonderful! You already know each other! How about I let you two to sit next to each other? That way poor Marceline won't feel so lonely from all the strangers around her. Shelby do you mind moving to another seat?"

"Not a problem ma'am!"

Marceline's trying to cover her laugh right now. But I can still hear it. _"Wow… Didn't see that coming…"_

* * *

My hand is still on my face.

Marceline has already finished her two second introduction a while ago.

It went along the lines of "Hey I'm Marceline." And a mischievous smirk that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Then she ended it by walking back to her seat with her eyes closed while sitting down.

Now here we are sitting in the back of the class near the window. Marceline wasn't really paying attention to anything now. She was looking out the window and seemed to be lost in thought. But on the other hand…

LSP and her group have been glaring at her the whole time. Some guys were even glaring at ME for some reason. And Tiffany was probably writing me a death threat as usual.

So much for avoiding suspicion…

* * *

_*RIIINNNG!*_

Finally! Class is over!

I sped out of there as fast as I could, doing my best to avoid everybody going the opposite direction to get to their next class. There were a few "Watch it!" "Move!" "Ow!" but I didn't mind them. There was one voice that stood out though.

"Finn! Wait!"

"_Oh no… How did Mar- wait. That didn't even sound like Marceline."_

I turn my head to the direction where the voice came from, and stop in my tracks to see none other than Bonnibel Bubblegum. You know about how I said about the group you usually hang out with? Yeah she's in my group. Also yes, that's her real name.

"Oh! Hey Bonnie!" I stop to catch my breath. Seems I've been running a lot today.

She walks up to me and giggles.

This is Bonnibel Bubblegum, the top student of our school who is studying to become a scientist one day. She has light pink hair that falls down to her thighs with light purpleish eyes to match. Well not really to match. But the two colors look good together. She was wearing a pink skirt, a white shirt covered by a pink cardigan, a pair of white tennis shoes, and long white socks with pink strips that went up to her knees to go along with. I think the best phrase to describe her is "the perfect nice pretty girly-girl who is sometimes scary for random reasons that nobody dares ask". I used to have a crush on her back in middle school, but I always got shot down each time I asked. But it's okay, I'm over it now.

"Good to see you again after the long summer!... So why are you out of breath Finn?" She smiles at me.

"No- no reason. Just excited for… the next class is all." No way am I going to tell her what just happened in class.

"Oh okay! Me too!" _Typical Bonnie._ "What class do you have now?"

I take out a paper from my backpack and read over it. "Uh… Computer Tech."

"Cool! I have Chemistry next."

_*RIIING!*_ The thirty-second bell.

We both look at the bell and look back at each other. I smile at her and give a short laugh. "Heh. Guess I'll see you at lunch today?"

"Mmmh… Sure! Meet me at the front of the cafeteria door then!"

I know I said USUALLY hang out with meaning lunch and all. But Bonnie's usually busy with her science studies, so she goes in at lunch to learn. I don't like bugging her either so I don't always ask. I hang out with her sometimes after school though so that works out.

"Great! See you later!"

"Bye!"

She runs off in the other direction and I enter my class that so happened to be next to us.

There's barely anybody here yet so I can choose where I want to sit this time. Not that I'd have to make a decision in this class. I already know where I want to sit. Right next to my awesome friend Beemo. "Beemo!" How did I know Beemo was in my class? Beemo's ALWAYS in my technology class.

He looks up from his phone and smiles and waves. "Finn!"

Beemo is also in our small little group. He's the genius technology user that knows the ins and outs about every single type of technology. Heck, he even made some of his own stuff. Anyway, Beemo has light teal hair that comes down past his neck and is spiky where the bangs are. He's wearing this teal shirt that has pictures of three buttons and a gamepad, with cyan-colored shorts as pants. As shoes he's wearing teal colored shoes that have a picture of a little cartoon robot-gaming devise thing. Around his neck he's wearing headphones that link to the phone he was just using. He's also shorter than me and has one green eye and one blue eye.

"_I swear a lot of people like to match with their hair color…"_

"Finn, look what I made over the summer!" He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. It looked like a little rectangle box with some sort of disc slot on the side.

I sit down and look at it, flipping it side to side to figure out what the heck it was. "Er. So what's it do Beemo?"

"Oh!" He reaches back into his pocket to get something else. I laugh. Beemo could be so forgetful sometimes. After a while he finds what he's looking for and takes the little rectangle back.

"See Finn, you take this little disc here and put it into the slot." He put it in to demonstrate. A little hologram came out from the top with a little video making me jump back a bit. "Woah! That's awesome Beemo!"

He smiles at me. "Yeah but it's only a prototype right now. I'm still working out all the details."

"Details or not. That's flippin' cool!"

"Thanks!"

We had to put our conversation to an end once the teacher came in. To be honest, I have no idea who this teacher is. I don't think he's that important so I won't name him.

* * *

After class, both Beemo and I walked out together. "So Beemo, What to have lunch with me and Bonnie today?"

He grins at me. "I don't know Finn. I don't really like being the third wheel!"

I lightly punch him on the shoulder and laugh. "Aw c'mon Beemo! You know there's other people we eat with too! Also I don't even like her anymore. Wait wait. I don't like-like her. I like her. But not like-like her. There."

Beemo laughs. "I know Finn. I was just joking! Also why do you need to ask? I eat lunch with you guys every day."

"I don't know. Feels right to do it on the first day of school."

"Whatever Finn. I'll see you at lunch then! I've got Art now and I don't want a bad seat." He runs off.

"Bye."

"Bye!"

I laugh to myself and put my hands into my jacket-pockets. Then I begin walking to my next class. But at that moment something didn't feel right. Walking. Class. Directions. Bad seats. Running.

"_Wasn't I supposed to be Marceline's guide today?"_

* * *

**Dang it's been like five days since I updated this. I have a lot of reviews to reply to now XD**

**So... We meet Tree Trunks, Princess Bubblegum, and Beemo(Yes I spelled it like that for this story). Now you may be wondering "Nuh uh! We also found LSP and Shelby blah blah!" But I think of meeting as in a shortish description about the person that probably will be expanded over time. Well only some characters. Like Tree Trunks probably won't get an expanded description. Er the cartoon design on Beemo's shoes is BMO lol. PB's eyes are purple like Prince Gumball's eyes. I WAS going to make Beemo a girl, but Finn needs some guy friends. That's about it. I think. I forgot.**

**Review Time!:**

**Rose Thourn: Thanks! :D**

**Guest: Don't worry. I won't get bored of this one! I have a good feelin bout it!**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you XD**

**He23t: Thank you x3**

**Fazz: Thanks! I'll take your ideas into consideration too! x3**

**Guest: Thank you! And thanks for giving me an answer on gender-bents! I actually didn't want to write another chapter until someone said something XD**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Hopefully that's everybody. Sorry guys but this website won't show me ALL the reviews. So I literally had to go through each e-mail until I found em. Sorry if I skipped you! Tell me if I did! I got cho guy's backs.**

**See ya next time!**

**.**

**Hey they updated the website. Now there's "Pairing Mode". For you writers tell me what this does. I know that it pairs the people up like a shipping thing. But does it do anything else? Thanks again!**


	3. That Punch

"_Nope, nope, nope, nope! Marceline can find her own way. She probably got someone else to help her. Yeah. Don't need to worry about it…" _I smile to myself and open the door to my class.

There, standing there on the other side of the door, was the girl I've been trying to avoid, Marceline. She was glaring at me with her hands on her hips, like she was about to punch me in the face and knock me out. I actually think she planned to do it. "Oh…! Hey…!" I said with a bit of terror in my voice. I could just feel the irritated heat coming from the girl and the sweat starting to form on the back of my head.

I'm not usually scared of anything really, but this girl, I don't know I can't explain it. You just know when you're scared of someone. It's your instinct gut telling you to _"Move or she's going to freaking kill you!" _ Maybe she's half-demon or something… "Er… So…"

She's still glaring at me. I'm glad that there's nobody in the classroom right now. "How… Are… You… Doing?"

She gives a small menacing chuckle. "How am I doing? Oh! I'm doing fine. Doing Fine… Except for when you completely ditched me today."

I gulp and nervously laugh.

"You know… It wasn't that hard finding my way around the school… my dad took me here a long time ago so I kind of remembered. A bit."

"Y-Yeah! That's pretty cool! So we're good right?"

She smiled at me, causing me to cautiously back away. "No."

"W-why not?"

"Because." She held her nails up to her face and began to look at them.

"Because…?"

She stopped and looked at me. But this time she wasn't smiling. Marceline began to walk toward me, and stopped once she was a few inches away from my face. Her expression was of disgust and anger. I literally wanted to throw myself out the window to escape, but she grabbed me before I could. "I accidentally walked into the guy's bathroom…"

Silence.

You could hear the ticking of the clock, and the faint voices of people talking out in the hallway. We didn't move a muscle.

"Um… How exactly… is that my fault…?"

She pushed me a couple of feet back before she answered, causing me to trip on the hedge of the door and fall on my butt. "Because! You were supposed to be my guide today! But no! You had to have run out the door and leave me!"

I groaned and stood back up. "Yeah, but you should know the difference between a girl's and a boy's bathroom without my help."

For a second there I think I saw her blush. But I doubt it.

"No but you-! um-"

I stared at her with my eyebrow raised. "I?"

To be honest, I actually think this is the first time she's ever lost to someone through anything. She began to jumble up words, and the weirdest thing happened. She stared me straight in the eyes and I could actually SEE her eyes turn bright blood-red. Before I could say anything, she punched me so hard that I literally flew out of the classroom into the far wall that cracked upon impact.

I'm actually surprised I'm still alive. Or conscious. I weakly looked at her small figure in the distance. It didn't even look like she tried that hard to send me flying. I don't even think she was close to being outraged. "_Note to self: Don't get on Marceline's bad side. She could probably destroy the whole school in one punch if she was at full anger._"

My head hurts like crazy now. I must be some glob since I survived that…

I slowly got up, feeling bones crack as I moved. Lucky for me, none of my bones are broken either. _"How on earth did nobody see that…!"_

Marceline was running toward me now. _"I hope she's not going to kick me this time..."_ But she did the exact opposite. She was… helping me? I don't even know what to think anymore.

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed and shot my head up. "Wha-Where-"

"Are you awake yet?"

I look to the side to see Marceline sitting on the desk next to me. We were back in the classroom where amazingly nobody still showed up.

"Yeah kind of… Wait… I don't remember becoming unconscious… And weren't YOU the one that punched me?!"

"You became unconscious while I was dragging your fat butt back here. You need to exercise dude. And yes I was the one that punched you. I think."

"Uh I do exercise. And if you were strong enough to punch me five hundred feet back and STILL make a crack on the wall, then why did you have trouble dragging me back? And why didn't you take me to the nurse's office instead of the classroom? My butt's not that fat..."

"I have no idea. But you're still heavy. And I thought you wouldn't want to miss your class so I brought you here!"

I glared at her. She was obviously lying.

"Okay fine. I have no idea where the nurse's office is. My dad didn't bother to show me because 'You must be strong! You don't need to see a doctor!'" She mimicked the quote her dad must have told her many times from the way she said it.

I groaned and leaned my head back. "So why is nobody here yet if I was unconscious?"

"I think you were unconscious through the whole class then. It's lunch time right now."

"Wait wait wait. You _think_?"

"Yeah this isn't my class."

"Then why are you here now?"

"I didn't plan to see you for lunch, but I felt bad and decided to see how you were coming along. You seem fine so I guess I should be going." She hopped off the desk and began walking to the door.

"You aren't going to eat with me?" I ask with regret right after the words came out of my mouth.

She turns around and smirks at me. "It's not like you want me to. And besides, I don't work well in crowds." And she leaves.

I breathe out and get up from the desk. I checked the clock on the way out and run to the cafeteria. I was, once again, late.

* * *

"Bonnie!" I call out to her. She's waiting at the entrance of the cafeteria like she had said.

"Finn!" She smiles at me and waves as I run up to her.

"Sorry I'm late! I got caught up in some… business…"

Instead of letting it slide like I thought she would, she began to look at me warily.

"What?"

"Finn you have a bump on your head."

"_Oh no!"_ I felt the back of my head, searching for the bump. Once I found it, I could barely even feel it. "_How did she see that?"_

"Wha-what are you talking about haha?"

She forcefully grabbed my shoulders and brought my head down so she could look at it. Then she used her finger and pressed on the bump causing me to jump back. _"Bad idea. Now she knows."_

"That bump… Finn did you get into a fight?"

"Er… Not exactly."

"Then what happened." When Bonnie gets serious, she tends to act like my mother. Not that I mind. It actually makes me feel loved and wanted. I never got to feel it before since my parents died when I was very young. Too young to remember.

"Well… I bumped into someone and they kind of got mad and accidentally punched me." I left out all the major details.

"You should watch where you're going next time then. Now come. Beemo and the others are already in there." She must have thought about my running in the halls earlier and just concluded it from that. That was a good thing, obviously, but if that happens again she's going to know it was a lie. Bonnie is a very sharp person.

I sighed and patted the bump on my head. Then I followed her inside.

* * *

We both had just finished getting our lunches and were now making our way to our table. Nobody dares steal our table for some reason so we don't have to worry about that. I think it's because we have two seniors at our table. Nobody messes with the seniors.

Anyway, our table consists of only our small group of friends. They are Jake, his girlfriend Rain, Bonnie, Beemo, and my ex-girlfriend Flare.

"Hey guys!"

So you already know Jake, my awesome brother that I owe everything to him for everything he's done for me. But on the left of him is Rain. Or Lady Rain if you prefer that. Lady Rain is Jake's girlfriend that he's been with for quite a while. It won't be a surprise if they end up getting married. Anyway, Rain has blonde hair that goes down to her back and has purplish pinkish eyes. She's taller than me, but is shorter than Jake. She also likes to wear the color of the rainbow whenever she can and knows how to speak Korean better than English. But it's okay, we all manage to understand her. She is also Bonnie's best friend. And her seat on the table is in-between Jake and Bonnie.

On the other side of the table sits Beemo, then Flare, then me. You already know Beemo so he doesn't need to be explained either.

Flare Flames is my ex-girlfriend who I recently broke up with. We managed to be friends without the awkwardness, so I guess I'm lucky to have that. She has red-orange hair that falls down her back and somehow looks like a fire. Don't ask me how, it just does. She has orange-yellow eyes and is shorter than Bonnie, Marceline, and I. "_Oh glob why did I bring her up._" She likes to wear orange clothing that mostly consisted of dresses and her personality is easily angered and shy. _"Kind of like- Nope. That girl's not shy though."_

"Hey!"

Both Bonnie and I sit down on our respective sides. We both have the seat where there's an empty seat next to us. The table could sit eight people and there are six of us so of course there's going to be seats extra.

"Looks like Bonnie has the time to sit with us today!" Jake joked. She stuck her tongue out at him. We all laugh. Bonnie isn't childish-like to anybody else except us. I think of it as we giving her a place to be herself and relax.

We all talked about our new classes, summer, and different people. Like who do we have in our classes and stuff. It was all going fine until Jake decided to say, "I heard there's a new transfer student in this school." Causing me to choke on the food in my mouth.

"Yeah I think it's a girl. I hope I can meet her!" Flare said, unaware of what the new girl is like.

"_No you don't._"

"I think she's in our grade too." Bonnie said, with the same enthusiasm Flare had.

"_I bet she is."_

"Wait, but what if this new girl is not nice?" Beemo worriedly answered.

"_She's not."_

"I don't have her in any of my classes so far so I'm not sure."

"Yeah me either."

"Me too."

"Finn?" All three of them simultaneously said and looked at me.

"Er… I'm not sure."

They all continued to stare at me, making me as uncomfortable as can be. "Finn how can you be not sure if someone new is in your class?"

"Um… By not paying attention?"

They laughed and went back to their lunch, letting go of the conversation of the transfer student for now. I let go of my breath and continued with my food too.

"So Finn. How was your summer?" Flare smiled at me.

"Pretty good I guess."

"You still aren't bummed out because of me are you?"

"Kind of."

She sighed and continued eating.

I'll get over it one day though. Maybe not now, maybe not the next day, but I will. And maybe, just maybe, I could learn to love again.

* * *

**Hai guise!**

**Gawd Marcy jeez! Finn gets punched. Misses third class from being ****unconscious. Well not technically miss, Marceline had decided to take him to his class while he was out cold lol. Finn goes to eat lunch with his friends. We meet Lady Rainicorn and Flame Princess who have such CREATIVE names! That was sarcasm. I suck at making names.**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** Finn thought he could get away with it. Sigh. Lol And thank you!**

**27scissors:**** I literally spent an hour trying to find the perfect Technology teacher! And all that time I've never even thought of NEPTR! Thanks dude! But I think it's too late to add him in now T-T**

**He23t: Aha! Thanks!**

**See ya guys later!**

**.**

**Writing a conversation with multiple people is confusing as fudge. Sorry bout that.**


	4. Bad Timing

*_RIING*_

Lunch is over.

We all begin throwing our trash away and walk out the doors to go to our respective classes. Well we all walk in a group at first, and make our way to the farthest class while dropping each other off one by one. Kind of like a school bus I guess.

"So what class do you guys have next? I have P.E." Flare smiles.

"Jake and I have Music." Rain turns her head and gives a happy smile to Jake, who in returns, smiles back.

"I have a math class. I forgot which. I took a lot over the years so I kind of lost track." Beemo replies

"Beemo you repeat math classes every year. Shouldn't you know it all by now? I don't think you need to re-do it all over again." Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him.

"I could say the same for you about science."

"Good Point. Anyway, I have Physics next."

Then it was quiet. Well not exactly quiet, but we all stopped talking for some reason. And I think I know why. "Oh. Is it my turn?"

They all look at me and laugh. "Who else would it be?"

I laugh with them and pull a paper out of my bag. "Um… Oh I have P.E with you Flare!"

We continue talking and begin our process of dropping everyone off. The Gym is the farthest so it was just Flare and I left. It was awkward in some ways, but only because I made it to be.

"So what classes do you have after this Finn?"

"Let's see… I have Foreign Language then History."

"Oh cool! Hey I was wondering, why are you in P.E this year? Don't you usually take Sword Fighting?"

"I planned to. But the teachers wouldn't accept me in because it was a class for 'beginners'. I still have no idea what that means since I'm a beginner too."

I opened the gym's door for her and walked in after her.

"Nah. You're actually skilled with a sword. I wouldn't have believed you were a beginner either."

We laugh and sit down on one of the bleachers in the side of the gym. After about a couple of minutes, with everybody pouring inside and sitting down, the gym teacher walked in.

"Hello everybody I am Coach Billy your Physical Education teacher. Billy is also fine, so you may call me that too. Anyway, since it's the first day, I have decided that today will be a free day. We have some basketballs, kick balls, soccer balls, blah blah you get the point."

"I've seen him somewhere before…"

"That's because he's also the Sword Fighting teacher."

"Oh. Right. So what do you want to do today?"

"I think we should st-"

"OH MY GLOB FINN. YOU'RE IN THIS BORING CLASS TOO? NOW THIS CLASS IS, LIKE, NOT SO BORING!" Of course, give it up for LSP for cutting off conversations and talking in an unnecessary loud voice. As you know, she's in my first class and was the one that saved me a seat. I would explain her… But I don't think she's that important to this story.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M GOING TO BE YOUR WIFE SO I AM IMPORTANT."

What the. How did you. Nevermind. Fine.

So this is um. LSP because I don't know her real name. She has purple, lumpy hair that reaches to her bum. She likes the color purple. She has purple eyes. She wears purple. She obnoxiously loud and random. She has her own group that also wears purple. So I guess she's the leader. And she leads a fan group which I can't figure out what it is yet. She's a drama queen. And she's majorly popular for some reason. Well it kind of depends on what you think of popular. She's like the typical popular with the rich money and nice clothing or whatever. And obnoxious. Wait I already said that. Yeah that's LSP.

"UGH! MOVE OVER FLAME HEAD!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"MOVE. YOUR. FAT. KABOOSE. OVER. SO I CAN SIT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

Oh great. I know where this is heading. I better stop it before things get ugly. "Um. Flare? I think you should just ignore her."

"You know what Finn?! You-! You're right. Okay deep breath."

Well that went unusually well. Like is said before, Flare kind of has a big anger issue. So if she gets mad, it would take a while for her to calm down. And you do not what to be in her path until then.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. NOW MOVE."

I could see her shaking. Not because she's scared, but because she's trying very hard not to explode. "Don't worry." I whisper to her.

"LSP can you leave please?"

"WHY FINN? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Here we go again. Now you may be thinking "You made LSP cry Finn!" Okay probably not, but anyway, she does this every single day. I don't think she's actually sad or anything because she just comes back the next day anyway.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK FINN!" LSP begins bawling. Nobody pays any attention though, because it's normal in their daily routine. LSP then runs away crying with her friends chasing after her and giving me dead glares while they leave. I sigh.

"Thanks Finn."

"No probs Flare."

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I think we should just stay here and talk and stuff. You know, like old times."

"Yeah sure! We could do that."

* * *

"-then after I accidentally burned some flowers."

"I know haha!"

It was nearing the end of class, and we've been talking about old memories and random summer days. We wouldn't mention the 'parting' in any of our stories, but the majority of them still reminded me of it.

"Hey Finn. We should start leaving now. The bells about to ring and I don't want to be trapped in the middle of groups of people."

I laugh and agree. "Alright let's go." The moment we exited the doors, the bells rang.

"So what language are you taking Finn?"

"Oh I'm taking Korean for when Rain and Jake get married."

"Good idea."

We share another laugh and part our ways once a splitting hallway came up.

"Bye Finn!"

"Bye Flare!"

I watch her leave for a while, until she stops, which confused me. Then she turned around. "Hey Finn! Want to do something later today?"

This, of course, catches me off guard. "W-What?"

"I said do you want to do something later today?"

"Umm… Yeah! Sure!"

She grins at me "Great! Meet me at the front gates after school!"

"Alright! I'll be there! Bye!"

"Bye!" She turns back around and begins heading to her class.

I smile to myself. _"Yes!"_

But for some reason, something inside me is telling me that I did something wrong. I'm not sure why though. The back of my head ached. I needed to ignore it for now. Next class was starting soon.

* * *

"Good afternoon class. I am Mrs. Ethel your Korean class teacher!"

Mrs. Ethel is Rain's mother. I know her and her husband pretty well because Jake usually invites them over for dinner. Then after dinner, we play their family tradition games that usually end up with my getting cuts and bruises everywhere. One time I had to hold my breath until it turned red. Anyway, Ethel looks like Rain obviously, but is a lot older looking with slight gray hairs. She also likes the color of the rainbow and wears these circular glasses.

I'm sitting in the back in this class. It's really hard to learn a new language so I don't think I need to be in the front. The people in the front are usually called on for questions. I wish they'd make some sort of universal translator or something.

* * *

"_Well that class was boring. There wasn't anybody I know in there. Alright Finn, one more class until I can hang out with Flare."_

My last class is history. To me, history is quite interesting because I get to know more about my people and how earth was before. I think that's pretty dang awesome. The teacher of my class is pretty cool too. Well, he's kind of a creep and is really old. He also doesn't remember much about his time.

I open the door to the classroom.

The teacher I am talking about is none other than Mr. Petrikov.

Mr. Petrikov is a strange old man who is kind of crazy. The majority of the girls and some of the guys don't really like him because he hits on the girls. But I think it's just out of depression and he's a really lonely guy. I still have to stop him anyway if he flirts with the girls. His main person to go after is Bonnie. Which really creeps me out.

So Mr. Petricov, or 'The Ice King' because of his age and how he looks, is the oldest teacher around. He has snow-white hair and a long beard that goes down to his stomach. He used to wear glasses before, but I have no idea what happened. He likes the color blue, so he wears blue clothing, and his eyes are like an icicle blue. He also has a penguin that walks around the classroom called Gunther.

"Hey Mr. Petricov!"

"What's up Finn!"

I smile and look around the classroom for a seat. I think in this class any seat will do.

"Hey Simon!"

The voice behind me sounds so familiar.

"Hey Marceline!"

Marceline.

"Hey Finn."

I slowly turn around. She's grinning at me. "So how's that little head of yours?" She smirks and lightly pats my head.

"Fine. But would it kill you to at least say sorry?"

"Most likely."

I sigh. "So what are you doing here?"

"I have history class?"

"Oh. Me too."

"Yeah I kind of guessed, since you're in here looking for a seat."

I stick my tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out back. Then she laughs and takes a seat in the back by the window. Without thinking it, I take the seat next to her.

"Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Oh well... Is it a crime to sit next to you?"

"Suppose not." She turns her direction to the window and rests her head on her hand. "I'm pretty sure you don't like sitting next to me though."

"Probably. But there's no one else to sit by."

She sighs. "Alright. Cool."

Then it's quiet. We both sit in silence, watching clouds go by outside of the window.

"You seem to like the window seat." I've seemed to have noticed that in first class. I don't know why it's so important though. It just is.

"Yeah. It gives me a place to think."

"About what?" What would someone like her think about?

It's quiet again. Then, she stops watching the clouds and softly smiles at me."It's a secret."

That's when I realize to myself, that I know nothing about this girl. She's a complete mystery with probably loads of secrets. My guess on her personality before was completely wrong. But why should I care... right?

* * *

**Oh dang. I forth class was supposed to go before lunch. Oh well, this school gets a different schedule.**

**Lunch is over. FP and Finn have gym together. Drama with LSP. We learn three new characters. Them being Lady's mom, LSP, and Ice King. And I made Ice King the History teacher which I somehow find very amusing.**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Aha! Thanks xD**

**He23t: Yeap! For some reason I don't like it when people make her weak. But whatever lol Thank you!**

**BossKing109: Thanks! x3**

**JayXNitro: All good things come to those who wait! Wait. This story isn't that good. Oh well**

**SilentFan493: Sup guest #2! Naw it's okay that you didn't sign in before! It still good xD! I know aha exaggeration makes people visualize and KNOW that that was a hard punch x3! Thanks for all the praise!  
**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Ooooo Finn forgot about his "date" with Marcy! hehehe!**


	5. The Somewhat Date

*_Riing!*_

School's over.

I smile to myself as I quickly try to pack all of my books into my backpack. Then I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. This turn of events had quickly changed my bad day to probably the best one this year. Or so I thought…

"Where do you think you're going?" Marceline was sitting on her desk, watching me pack up and get ready to leave.

I smiled at her. "My friend invited me to go somewhere with her today!"

"Hmm."

I continued smiling and began to walk. But I nearly tripped once a leg stuck out to block my path.

"Wait. Hold it."

I groaned. "What do you want? I'm going to be late if you keep stopping me."

She laughed and refused to move, making me seriously impatient. I was going to miss a date with Flare. Okay maybe not a date. I don't think it works like that when you recently broken up. But whatever, I'm going to hang out with her somewhere and that's good enough for me. "Please move so I can leave."

"Yeah sure. Right after I tell you something."

"And that is?"

"Does '_Look I'm sorry. I'll go buy you some ice-cream sundaes or something after school to make up for it._' Ring a bell to you?" She spoke in a mockingly, squeaky, high pitch voice.

"No it does not" I closed my eyes and pushed past. "Now move, or-"

_Flash!_

_The motorcycle. Late for class. Bad seat. Running away. Technology. Punched. Pass out. Wake up. Lunch. P.E. Korean. 'It's a secret'._

And just like that, everything came back to me. I turned around and looked at her. She had a grin on her face. "Oh… No…"

* * *

"Hey Flare!"

"Finn! Hi! Ready to go yet?"

"Um. Not exactly. Listen."

She tilted her head in confusion, but still kept a smile on her face.

"So I was lying during lunch, saying that I didn't know the transfer student. But I actually do, and I kind of promised her sundaes because I accidentally made her trip. So now I can't hang out with you because I just remembered. And I'm really sorry, and actually do want to hang out with you! So yeah."

Flare giggled. Something I was not expecting. "Nah its okay Finn. So where is she now? I would love to meet your new friend!"

"No no no. She's not my fri-"

"What's up I'm Marceline!" Marceline appeared out of nowhere and put an arm around my shoulder. I tried to move, but she held me in place. "Oh so this is who you were going to hang out with, Finn."

"Hi I'm Flare! It's okay he could hang out with you since he promised you first." She began to walk away, making me sadly pout. Marceline somehow caught this and called after her.

"No wait. I think he'd much rather hang out with you so you can take him."

"No no it's okay! You were first you can have him."

"No, really, you can have him."

"You take him."

"No you."

"No you."

"No you."

They began to pass me back and forth with started to annoy me.

"No you."

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

They both stopped and looked at me. Then they faced each other again and grinned, simultaneously nodding afterwards.

"Huh..?"

* * *

"_How on earth did it turn to this…?"_

"So why did you transfer school's Marceline?"

"Well my dad wanted me to go to this school because it's 'much better', like he always said. He also told me that if I went to this school I'd be able to take over the 'family business' once finishing."

We were all sitting inside of a café near the window. It was a small café that had a decent amount of customers over the day. Not once would the café overfill with people or decrease with people. Except obviously at closing time they would.

This café is located at the 'Candy District', a shopping area that is owned by none other than Bonnie's family. Their house is a bit far off from the shopping mall, but is still close enough to be able to be seen. I visited their house a couple of times before, and I've got to tell you their house is so big it's like a castle. Their owned land areas are also very popular among a lot of people. There's a 'Housing District' and a 'Park District' and many others. Bonnie's family is known throughout our large city. But she's not really the problem right now.

"Oh I see. Do you miss your old school?"

"Not exactly. I'm kind of happy I transferred. In my last school, some things… happened…"

"Like what?"

Marceline didn't reply. She gazed out the window and watched people walk pass with shopping bags and food and stuff in their hands.

"Oh sorry! I shouldn't have asked. You barely know me, and that's probably some personal p-biz."

"Nah it's alright." Marceline turned back around and smiled.

I still had my head on the table, listening in on their conversation, while still wondering how this all happened.

After they had grinned to each other and nodded earlier, they both grabbed one of my arms and began dragging me in some direction. After about thirty minutes, I was sure the butt of my jeans were going to rip open since they've been dragged on the pavement for so long, but before it could, we entered the café, the girls threw me on one side of a booth, and they both took a seat in the other side with Flare on the outer seat.

Now it was quiet because of the awkward no-reply feel Marceline gave us and the personal question Flare asked. But it all went away once we heard a small *_Ahem!*_

Turning our head to the end of the table, we saw our waiter. He was a short man that was wearing a blue tuxedo and had white hair with red streaks in it. His hair was gelled back, making him look as fancy as ever. "Good evening. I will be your server for today. What would you like to order?"

"Oh!" Both Flare and I began to flip through the menu, looking for something to order.

"Hey Pep But! I'll take the usual. But make it a sundae this time."

"I have already written it down before I came over here."

They both grinned at each other and high-fived while both of us looked at them in surprise. At first our waiter seemed like a focused, serious man, but now here he was high-fiving Marceline, which also caught our attention. How did Marceline know who this was? Well she answered it before we even had to ask.

"I've known Pepper for a while guys. He and my dad usually go play golf when they have free time. I also come to this café when I need to go somewhere peaceful."

"Oh. Okay. But how did he know that you wanted a sundae?"

"He's psychic."

"Does that mean we don't have to look through the menus?"

"Yeah basically. Look, he already left to go give the order to the chefs. He only came here probably because he had to for his job."

"Oh. Cool." We closed the menus and placed them on the side of the table. Marceline and Flare began to talk to each other again, while I just listened.

"So how did you meet Finn?"

"I ran him over with a motorcycle."

"You can drive a motorcycle already?" She's completely missing something more important…

"I can drive it. But I'd probably get in trouble if the teachers find out that it's my bike and not some older person's bike."

"That's so cool! I wish I could ride a motorcycle!"

"Maybe I'll teach you someday." They both laughed.

Then it was quiet again. Flare seemed to be studying Marceline in the process. Then she sighed and smiled. "I think it's great that you became friends with Finn."

Now I decided to talk. "No. She's not my friend. Just an… acquaintance."

Flare frowned at me.

"Here are your sundaes." Pepper came back with three sundaes on his tray. One with strawberries, one with vanilla, and one with caramel. The strawberry one went to Marceline, the vanilla one went to me, and the caramel one went to Flare. Then he left to go take care of another table.

"Well whatever Finn. Marceline you can be my friend! Somehow I'm not shy to you. Most of the time, I wouldn't even be able to say a word to anybody new, but to you it's just like natural, like you've always been with us the whole time."

Marceline nearly choked on her sundae. "W-what? Sorry but I'm not really used to having any friends. Let alone someone as nice as you."

"You aren't used to having any friends? Really? I actually think anybody would die to be your friend. Except for Finny over here."

"Yeah that's the thing. They only want to be my friend BECAUSE of how I look and everything. They're called fake friends. They don't really care about how I feel or anything. But I deal with it by scaring the filling out of them. Which somehow gives me more attention."

"I would never do that. I actually like you for you and haven't even thought about using you to become popular or something. I'm pretty sure Finn is the same. We both wouldn't dream to do that. Also I may not be your friend, but you're my friend and you can't change that."

"You are one stubborn person."

"I know."

"Cool"

We began to eat our sundaes.

* * *

After about half an hour, we finally finished our desert and are just talking about random things again. We agreed that it was fun and had planned to do it again sometime. But after we paid and got ready to leave, a small group of boys ran over to us and deliberately splashed a full cup of water all over Flare as a prank. And of course, you can guess what happened next.

"APOLOGIZE OR ELSE!" Flare had pinned each and every one of them on the wall and was repeatedly hitting them over and over again on the wall, even though they said sorry like a jillion times already. All of them were quaking in fear and I think one of them wet their pants. Or maybe all of them. It was kind of hard to tell.

I tried to stop her multiple times, but her anger got the best of her and she ignored me. Marceline had walked off somewhere so it was just me trying to stop her. But I couldn't so I just had to stand there and watch. I already tried blocking her way, but I was punched and forced to move. Now I have an ice bag over my cheek.

"DO IT!"

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY!" *BAM!* another wall hit.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Marceline shows up out of nowhere again and SPLASHES a BUCKET of water over Flare. A lot more than what the guys splashed.

Flare froze and dropped all of the boys onto the floor, who used this as a chance to escape.

"Marceline! What are you doing?!" I loudly whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I got this."

Flare snapped around and growled at her. But instead of showing any fear, Marceline smirked.

Then there was a sudden flash that was way too fast for anybody to see. But once I was able to see again, Flare was now pinned to the floor, with Marceline holding her down. "If you actually wish to beat me, you need to learn how to control your anger."

Flare stopped trying to get out of the hold, and just laid there. She seemed to be back to normal, but still had a frown on her face. Once Marceline made sure she was okay now, she let her go and stood back up followed by Flare who stood up and dusted herself off.

Marceline then turned to me and smiled. "Alright let's go home now."

But I didn't move. My mouth was still open along with many other people in the café. Somebody actually stood up to and defeated an angry Flare. Marceline sighed and began pushing me out the door, with Flare following behind and rubbing her arm.

* * *

About halfway until we reached the school, Marceline decided to talk. "Well that was dramatic of you Flare."

Flare growled, but was cut short when Marceline flicked her in the forehead. "Control."

Flare sighed and continued walking.

"So which way do you live Flare?"

"That way…" She pointed in the opposite direction of where my house was.

"Oh. So I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye" And she left.

"Bye! Oh wait!"

Flare turned around.

"Um. Well. You're pretty cool. So um. You can be my friend. My first real friend since coming here."

But Flare didn't do anything in reply and decided to continue walking.

Marceline smiled and continued pushing me. "Now what am I going to do with you? I think you live in the pathway to my house so I guess you're going with me. The motorcycle way." She grinned.

* * *

*_VROOM!*_

I nearly fell of three times from my lack of body control at the moment. But Marceline somehow caught me each time anyway. I couldn't even think about what was happening now since I was still at shock.

Marceline dropped me off in front of my front door, and rang the doorbell and ran away, saying goodbye before she left.

Jake opened the door a little after and smiled at me. "Welcome back Finn! Where ya been?"

But I didn't speak.

"Huh. Cat got your tongue? Oh well, you have to tell me later anyway!" He picked me up like I weighed like nothing and carried me to my room, placing me on the bed. "When you're done do your homework before you fall asleep okay bro?" And he left.

About an hour later my phone vibrated in my pocket. I used one hand to grab it and look the text it.

_Flare: Today was fun! I'm glad we got to hang out with Marceline!_

Still with my shocked, frozen expression, I used the hand holding the phone and texted her back.

_Me: You aren't mad at her for stopping you?_

_*VPP*_

_Flare: Nah. I'm over it now, and I thought about it. I like her even more now for being able to stop me. I think I could learn from her or something._

_Me: So like a role-model?_

_*VPP*_

_Flare: Yeah basically! I have to go now. I have homework._

_Me: Alright bye._

_*VVP*_

_Flare: Bye!_

I guess there was nothing to worry about after all. I actually thought Flare would have a dislike against Marceline after that. But apparently it's the opposite. Oh well. That's cool too.

Guess I should do my homework now. I'm tired from the day, and Jake would kill me if I didn't do my homework before sleeping. He sounded friendly earlier, but he actually means it.

* * *

**Haha! FP is fun to work with. No she doesn't like Marceline in "that way" so no. It's a friendly thing. I didn't want her to be an enemy to Marceline so I kept it at that.**

**So! Both Marceline and Flare decided to both hang out with Finn and each other lol. Peppermint Butler is psychic which is cool. Anger with Flare at some idiotic guys. Marceline saves the day. Flare becomes Marceline's first REAL friend since coming to that school. Flare doesn't do anything at first, but that will change. And yeah.**

**Reply time!:**

**He23t: Aha thank you!**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Close dude xD So close! Well you somewhat got it right xD thanks!**

**JayXNitro****: You tell me man x3 and thank you!**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**This story isn't getting many readers. But what evs. This story is fun to write.**


	6. Something Wrong?

_He's eating alone. The… the kid… I'm watching him… from afar… behind this wall… I want to be his friend. What would my other friends think about that though…? I'm scared. I don't know what I should do anymore… I'll just… I'll just watch… like what I do every day… Thinking that one day… I'll be brave enough to go say hello at least… Hopefully…_

_He looks so lonely…_

_In the corner of the playground by himself… I… I wonder what he's thinking about right now… It's hard to tell… He's probably sad though…_

_I took a step forward… But took a step back… Jake's watching me now… Jake's a middle schooler… I don't want Jake to hate me… But…_

_I…_

_I… Don't know…_

* * *

I gasped and shot my head up out of bed. It happened again. This time I was sure it was because of the dream. I checked my clock like what I do every morning when I wake up out of breath.

_5:00 AM_

At least it wasn't as early as yesterday. I got out of bed, knowing there was no use in trying to fall asleep again. Whatever that dream was, it's giving me a major headache. I held the side of my head as I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I stripped of my sleeping clothes and took a short shower. I wasn't really in the mood to be taking long showers and feel enthusiastic for a new day of school. I was already tired of school.

Sighing after I finished my shower, I walked into my room while I rubbed my head with a towel to dry my hair. It wasn't completely dry, but it will dry over time and I'm good with that.

I opened my closet and pulled out simple clothes for the day. Light blueish shorts, a dark blue V-neck tee, and a white bear beanie for a hat. Once I made sure I looked alright in the mirror, I grabbed my green backpack and slung it over my shoulder and left it there so I wouldn't have to forget it again like yesterday.

I made my way downstairs and heard a short click sound coming from the front door. It was of a new mail that had just entered our mail slot.

With a confused look, I looked inside of the kitchen to see what day it was because we kept a calender in there.

_Friday_. Oh yeah… That's right. We get mail on Fridays.

You probably wondering how it's Friday already. Well yesterday was Thursday. And yesterday was the first day of school. Our school doesn't end our summer break by starting on Monday. They like to give us a couple of more days to add the finishing touches on coming back to school. Like last-minute appointments for talking with the office or something. I have no idea. Jake usually does it for me.

I pick up the few envelopes on the floor and flip through them while I pour myself a glass of orange juice. _"Oh. The house rent came in today. Better give it to Jake."_ I take a sip of my drink and head upstairs to hand it to Jake even though he probably wasn't even awake yet. I wasn't going to wait until he came downstairs because I'd probably forget.

"Jake." I lightly slap him back and forth with the envelope. He groans and pulls the blanket over his head.

"Jakeee. Jack. Jake. Jack. Jake. Jakeeey!"

"Don't call me that!" He throws his pillow at my face and I fall over. We both laugh and he yawns and stretches right after. "What Finn?"

"Rent is due." I show his the front of the envelope.

"Oh… Okay I got it." He takes the envelope from my hands and tears it open, unfolding the paper inside and reading it over. "Uh huh. Okay no problems." He yawns again and places the paper on his nightstand. "I'm going back to sleep." He turns himself over and covers himself with his blanket.

I laugh and walk out, closing the door behind me. "3…2…1…" I silently count to myself

_BRIINNNG!_ Jake's alarm clock goes off.

I hear a groan and someone falling off their bed. Then there wasn't any more movement except for the alarm clock still ringing from not being turned off. After a couple of minutes there was another groan and the alarm clock finally being quiet after somebody slapped it.

I waited outside and watched as Jake's door slowly opened, and his head popped out from the opening. Then he moved a little forward with his butt sticking up then going down to move. Kind of like a worm. See what I mean about what he does when there's no bacon around?

I lean my arm on the guard of the staircase and take another sip of my drink as I watch Jake lazily make his way to the bathroom.

"Finn…"

"Yes?"

"Go ask the neighbors…"

"For what?"

"For some bacon…"

I laugh and take another sip. I wasn't disobeying him. He always jokes about this all the time. It's kind of like an inside joke between me and him now. "Come on Jake. Get your lazy butt up and get ready."

"Whatever mom…" He slides his way into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. I could hear the shower being turned on, so I went back downstairs and started up a coffee machine. Then I sat down on my couch and watched some T.V.

Thirty minutes later, Jake came downstairs.

"I made you some coffee." I say to him as I flip through another channel.

"You treat me like I'm an old man Finn. Why didn't you make me hot chocolate instead?" He laughs and pours himself a cup of coffee anyway.

"We ran out of hot chocolate mix."

"Aw what?"

"Yeah I checked before I made the coffee."

Jake reached inside his pocket and pulled out a wallet. Then out of the wallet he took out twenty bucks and gave it to me. "Buy some hot chocolate and bacon after school at the supermarket okay?"

"Alright Jake. Um. Don't we already have enough bacon?"

"There's never enough bacon Finn! Shame on you!"

We laugh again and drink the rest of our drinks.

"Ready to go yet Finn?"

"Yeah let's go!" I turn off the T.V and jump off the couch, putting on my shoes as I hit the ground while Jake opens up the front door and walks out to lock the door from the outside. Once he makes sure it's locked, he waits for me to exit and closes the door.

"Did you get your backpack this time?"

"Of course I did Jake!"

"Just making sure."

* * *

*_RINNG!*_ First class has started.

Not that I had to worry. I've already sat down before anybody even came into class. Tree Trunks started to talk and teach. I kind of zoned out into my own little world on accident while she was still talking about something. After about fifteen minutes, what brought me back to the real world was the opening of the door. Like you know when you just HAVE to see who's going to walk in? It's kind of natural for us.

"Sorry I'm late! ...Again!" Marceline held her knees as she tried to catch her breath from the long run she must have had

"No worries dear! But you need to start to try being on time. I can't change the rules of school about being late all the time, even though I wish I could."

"Got it. Just some… problems at home is all."

"Good. I'm just looking out for you is all, Marce!"

"I know Tree Trunks. You're an awesome teacher."

Tree Trunks smiled at that statement and turned around to the whiteboard to get started on a lesson. Marceline sighed and walked to her seat and sat down.

I stared at her out of curiosity. She didn't openly greet me like what she did yesterday or smirk or grin at me either. I didn't realize how long I was staring until she looked me straight in the eyes.

"What?" She whispered with annoyance.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing." I quickly turned my attention to Tree Trunks, trying to hide a blush on my face that was starting to form.

* * *

_RIIIINNGGG!_ Class is over.

I slowly packed my stuff and looked over at Marceline who had her head on her desk and was looking out the window. I wanted to say something or know what was up, but how do you casually ask something like that? "What's up?" I asked without even realizing what I said. Well that's one way to do it.

She sighed and brought her head back up and turned towards me. "Nothing." She packed her things and walked out the door. For some reason I tagged along behind her.

"Any reason why you're following me?" She didn't even look my way to say it, but I knew she was talking to me.

"Not really."

"Go away then."

"Just wondering what class you have next."

"Why do you care?"

"Why not?"

She sighed and faced me. "Gymnastics"

"You take gymnastics?"

"I didn't want to do P.E. Also it's pretty cool being able to be flexible and do flips." She turned back around and continued walking. Still I followed her.

"Do you need something?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you still following me?"

"How do you think the weather is today?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why not?"

She came to a complete stop, almost making me trip and bump into her. After a short pause, she quickly turned around and glared at me. "What do you really want Finn?! I know when you're faking it when you ask a stupid question like the weather!"

I backed away and gave a weak smile. Then I sighed, knowing there wasn't a way out of this. "Alright you caught me. I just wanted to know if something was wrong."

"And how can you tell if something's wrong?"

"I just can."

She seemed taken aback by this. "Why would you care if something's wrong with me…" She mumbled and awkwardly looked to the side. Occasionally looking back without turning her head.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a bit worried." I put my hands behind my head and laugh. "Want to explain? Or at least tell me some of it? My brother Jake used to tell me that it's better to get it off your chest. And you can trust me! I'm great at keeping secrets!"

"I thought I wasn't your friend, dude."

"I'm not sure myself about that one anymore either. You aren't entirely bad, but you aren't entirely good either. So you can be like a neutral for now."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "So you want me to share a secret with someone who I'm 'neutral' with? I don't think it works like that."

"Do you want me to get Flare here or something? You and her were all 'Besties!' yesterday." I did my best to make my voice sound more girly when I said 'Besties'.

Marceline punched me square in the stomach. "Don't ever say that word!" She shuddered. "And no you don't need to get her here!"

I tried to catch the breath that was knocked out of me, slowly rubbing my stomach in circles to ease the pain. Then I just settled it by leaving my arm there and leaning over it. "Well what else do you want me to do? It's kind of a bummer seeing you all bummed!"

She thought about it for a while and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

"Good because I don't want to take that punch for nothing. So what's the problem?"

"My dad's the problem."

"What'd he do?"

She scoffed. "He's trying to make people's lives miserable. I tried to stop it, but it's already been sent."

"What exactly…?"

Marceline was about to reply, but the bell for next class rang before she could, cutting off what she was about to say. "Look I'll tell you later. I don't want to be late for this class either."

I groaned. "Aw… Fine… See ya then!"

"See ya my 'Neutral'!" She grinned and ran off.

I laughed and waved her off. Now there's the original Marceline.

* * *

**I'm tired. *Yawn* Sorry guys. I got home late today, so I couldn't update as fast.**

**Jake and bacon lol. Something's wrong with Marcy. Finn seems interested in what. It's Friday. Both in real life and this story. Actually now it's Saturday on real life because it's like one AM.**

**Reply Time!**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** They need to make an episode with Flame PRincess and Marceline xD. That would be a flippin awesome episode.**

**SilentFan493:**** Ahaha! Thanks! I didn't want them to be enemies because that's saved for somebody else Lol. And Pep Butler HAS NO AGE! GASP! Lol Jk. That was just me trying to cover up a mistake I made. I should have explained his age more xD you were right. When I was his description I didn't hink he'd be that important so I tried to keep it short x3 And thank you once again!**

**He23t:**** Haha! Thanks xD**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**How do people write three 2000 worded chapters in one day? That's just like... no. I could barely write one a day xD**


	7. DodgeBall!

_BRIIING!_ Lunch.

During technology, we just started to set up our computers and learn how'd to use the 'Shift' key. Not really a productive day so I skipped it.

I also figured out that my third class is Science. But if you want to be more specific, Chemistry. In this class I wish I was Bonnie because I understand NOTHING so far. I'm glad that class is over and done with for the day.

"Finn hurry up! There's going to be a lunch line traffic if you keep taking your time!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming! Jeez Bonnie!" I picked up my pace and tried to keep up with her. We had met together at the entrance to the cafeteria like yesterday again, and were now making our way to the not so crowded lunch line.

"May I have a slice of cake please?" Bonnie held out her tray to the lunch lady, who grunted in response, but fulfilled her desire anyway. "Thank you."

I looked over at Bonnie and laughed, not really caring what I got for lunch as I held my tray out too. "You eat sweets like every day Bonnie. Since you're a science major, don't you know that it isn't good for you?" I thanked the lunch lady and we both made our way to the table.

She began to eat her cake before we even sat down. "Whatever Finn. Who are you telling me what I can or cannot eat?" She lightly slapped me on the head.

"I'm just saying! Don't you worry about getting fat or something?"

"Nah. I can eat as much sweets as I want." She randomly pulled out a bag of candy from her backpack, and took out a bubblegum ball. Then she placed the bag of candy back into her backpack the way she had gotten it out.

"Alright. Cool." We both laugh and sit ourselves down, now turning our attention to whatever conversation our friends were holding.

"Oh hey you guys! We were just talking about the new girl!" Jake said. "You wouldn't believe it! She's in our music class, which is kind of shocking since our class is for the advanced. She's the youngest one in there!"

Rain continued on after where he left off. "Yes! I really wish that I could smell her play her instrument!"

"See her play, honey."

"Oh. I wish I could see her play her instrument then! She must be really good if she is in our class!"

I didn't reply. _"Marceline plays an instrument?"_

"So have any of you four met her yet?" Jake asked.

Flare smiled. "Yeah! Yesterday we-"

I lightly nudged her and cleared my throat. Who knows what they would think is they found out I took hung out with two girls at a café. Flare caught the message and slowly faded out her words to a whisper until she completely stopped talking. They all curiously looked at me and I just nervously smiled back at them.

"-I mean um. I ran into her yesterday after school."

"Oh cool! Did you talk to her?" Beemo asked, completely letting go her obvious change of words.

"Yep!"

"Is she nice?"

"Um. Define nice."

"Like Bonnie nice."

"No."

"Oh."

Once her name was mentioned, Bonnie decided to talk. "Am I really that nice?"

We all looked at her. To be honest we weren't really sure about that either, from what we know about her. "Who knows?"

"Oh okay. Anyway… Why don't you ask her to eat with us Flare?"

Flare looked at me. I mouthed 'no' to her and made little hand gestures that meant 'no'. But she just gave me a displeased look and replied back to Bonnie. "Yeah sure! I'll ask her." I gave a small groan, making Flare elbow me in the side of my stomach.

They all gave us weird looks.

"Okay…?" Jake began to feel uncomfortable, and just decided it was best to just change the subject. We both sighed in relief, and Flare elbowed me again one last time.

* * *

"Dodgeball anyone? No? No? Well too bad. You have to."

Everybody groaned and slowly made their decent down to the gym floor from the bleachers.

"Alright! Should I let you choose teams or do I have to choose them for you?"

"Let us choose!" Everybody replied in a chorus.

"Fine… But if this turns out bad then I'm choosing. One two three go!"

Everybody ran to a side with their friends and such. Amazingly both sides had equal teams. There was no giant group of friends on one side and like three people on the other.

"You ready Flare?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We were both on the same team. She was fixing her shoes while I stood next to her, getting ready for when we had to start. I looked at the other team to see who we were up against, but just sighed once I saw the group of purple people over there.

"FINN! DITCH THAT LOSER AND, LIKE, COME OVER HERE!" LSP was waving her arms around, trying to get my attention. But I ignored her and turned back to Flare. It didn't look like she heard so I didn't worry about it.

"Ready…" Billy grabbed the whistle that was hanging by a string around his neck. "Set…" He inhaled and blew the whistle has hard as he could, meaning start.

Both of us ran up to the line on which the dodgeballs laid and grabbed one each. There were five of them, but the other team had already taken the other three, one of them miraculously including LSP who I thought wouldn't even want to play because it gets her all sweaty. "HEY MISS HOT-HEAD! HURRY UP AND THROW THAT BALL! YOU TAKE LIKE FOREVER!"

Flare scowled in response. "Calm down Flare… Calm down…" I could hear her whisper to herself.

"YOU PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN AIM."

She began to grip the dodgeball in her hands, making her hands turn a pale white.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL JUST GO FIRST, LIKE, TO SHOW YOUR LAME SELF HOW IT'S-"

_Bam! _She was hit in the face with a dodgeball. By whom you ask? Me.

"Wha whu? FINN?" She began stutter, and was now starting to tear up. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Mr. Billy blew his whistle. "Finn! Get out here. You can't go around making women cry!"

I sighed and walked out of the court, sitting next to Billy on the front row of the bleachers. He blew his whistle again, indicating to continue.

LSP recovered from the blow and started to rant on again. I could clearly see Flare shaking from all the way over here, and knew that I needed to stop it. But once I stood up, Billy used his arm to block my path. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen, so I sat back down in annoyance.

"HAHA! NOW WE HAVE FOUR OF THE BALLS. WHAT CHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? CRY?" LSP began to make fun of Flare once again.

"_If only Marceline were-"_

"Hey Finn."

"Marceline?" She was standing next to Billy and was handing him some papers.

"What are you doing here?"

"My teacher sent me here as a messenger. So what are you up to?"

I pointed at the one-way argument between LSP and Flare. She followed my finger and laughed, taking a seat by me herself.

"Marceline shouldn't you be getting back to class?" Billy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Can't I stay here for a couple of minutes?"

He sighed. "Fine. Only a couple of minutes."

She grinned and continued watching, not even caring about what was about it happen.

"Aren't you going to go stop her?" I worriedly asked.

"Nah. I want to see how well she can control herself. Also I don't like that purple plum-like person girl. She's in like, two of my classes. One in English and the other in fifth class. She's always glaring at me too."

"Don't you have an advanced music class right now?"

"How do you know?"

"My brother and his girlfriend are in your class."

"Oh. Well then yeah. But we're just learning the basics."

"The basics?! It's an advanced class!"

"Well it's basic to me."

"COME ON FIRE GIRL. BRING IT!"

We turned our attention back to the show. Well it was messed up to call it a show, but it might as well be since we're sitting here watching it.

Everybody on our team was now squeezing themselves in a corner away from Flare. Some goes for the other team, but LSP was making her group stay with her. She also made the other people who had the balls, give it to her group. So now four of them were aiming directly at Flare.

"Here we go." Marceline's sudden voice scared me from the suspenseful moment.

Flare finally lost it and gave a loud growl, throwing the ball in her hand probably as fast as a bullet, at one of the purple girls that wasn't holding anything. The girl wasn't expecting it to be thrown at her, so her face slid across the gym floor, crashing into all the people in their team who were hiding in the corner.

LSP's and her group of friends were thrown off guard at the sudden movement. "Th-ThAT ALL YOU- YOU GOT?" She tried to keep her cool. "LET'S US SHOW YOU HOW TO REALLY PLAY! GIRLS! FIRE!"

All four of the balls were sent flying at Flare, who didn't move a muscle as they approached. I was leaning on the edge of my seat by then, while Marceline was laying back. There was no way Flare could dodge all four of them.

They rapidly began to inch closer to her, and just when I thought it was over, Flare surprisingly CAUGHT all four of them. She slid back a few feet from the force, but still managed to keep a hold of them. Only then did I wonder why I was so shocked and doubtful. That was probably childs play for when she's angry.

Flare sneered at them, causing them to run away in fear. Then using the dodgeballs she had just obtained, she threw them at the poor remaining people in the corner, getting each and every one of them out.

Billy blew the whistle, not even caring that that was extremely violent for a game of dodgeball, and pointed our team out as the winners.

But Flare's anger didn't stop from there. She snapped her head around to face our unlucky teammates who were the closest to her. But before she could do anything, Marceline had appeared next to her, and was now locking her head in between her arm.

Flare, not knowing who it was, began to thrash around and attempted to bite Marceline's arm.

"Woah calm down Flamey! No need for biting!"

The look in Flare's eyes suddenly reverted back to normal upon hearing Marceline's voice. "Oh hey Marceline. What are you doing here?"

"Sup. Just watching the little show you put on is all."

"Oh… You saw that?"

"Yep. Only all of it."

"Oh… Sorry I didn't control myself."

"Nah. Don't worry. I don't like that girl either. It's all cool. But you shouldn't be beating up these poor people here." She pointed at our team who was still too scared to move.

"Okay. Cool."

Marceline released Flare from her death grip and put her hands on her hips. "Well I should be getting back to class now. It's not fun here anymore. Bye!" She darted off across the gym and exited through the doors.

I watched her off as I made my way over to Flare. "Bells about to ring. Ready to go yet?"

"Yeah… Sure…"

I put my hands in my pockets, and we both made our way to the door Marceline just recently exited from.

* * *

**I couldn't help myself in updating this. I left it in such a cliff hanger that I was mad at myself for not ****continuing. Also you guys won't figure out what Marceline was talking about last chapter for a while. Like three chapters more probs. Lol**

**So! Bonnie eats sweets cause she's Princess Bubblegum lol. Marceline is in the advanced music class despite her age. Dodgeball and drama in the gym. Flare's anger is fun to work with. I decided that after she reverts back from her rage mode, she's has like a bitter attitude until after she calms all the way down. Also Flare and Marceline are kind of similar because their anger could most likely kill people. But we don't get to see Marcy's full rage yet. If I'm even going to let her have it lol. Who knows what the two of them could do together if they were both furious lol**

**He23t:**** xD I couldn't keep myself from laughing out loud from your comment xD! Thank you!**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** HMMM? Who knows? hehehehe!**

**JayXNitro: Aw thanks! xD**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**I have such a big plot twister that hopefully none of you will guess until then xD**


	8. Grocery Shopping

"Gunther! Catch!" Mr. Petricov was dancing around the room, throwing a little toy across for his pet penguin to catch. We were all working on an independent worksheet that he passed out, so he didn't really have to do anything, besides help us if we need it of course.

"Mr. Petricov?" I raise my hand, being unsure about a problem.

"Yes my bro-sive?"

"Can you help me on question seventeen? It says 'Why did the Ame-"

"Nope! You have to do it yourself!"

"Aw what?"

He cackled and jumped onto his seat of his desk, beginning to continue his 'fanfiction'. I groaned and began tapping my head with my pencil to help me think. Then I got it. Not the answer, but an amazing way to get the answer. "Psst! Marceline!" I turned my head and whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"What did you get on number sevent-"

"No talking!" Mr. Petricov threw and eraser between us.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders and went back to her work. I sighed and looked back to my paper, getting annoyed at it each second that past until I finally let out a loud groan. Everybody looked at me.

"Sorry." I whispered quite loudly since I was talking to everybody in the room. They all gave out small laughs and went back to their work.

I banged my head onto the desk, light enough so it wouldn't make much noise, and hard enough so I could be frustrated in my own way. After being done with that I began to balance my pencil in-between my nose and my lips by puckering my lips out and making a little surface for the pencil to balance on. Then I tried lying on my desk face down and rolling around side to side. I guess I was making random noises while doing all this because Marceline glared at me and told me to be quiet.

"Sorry." I said again, now just staring at my paper blankly, hoping that the answer would just pop in my head. After about five minutes, Marceline groaned and shot her hand up.

"Mr. Petricov? How do you do number seventeen?"

"Oh that's easy… um…"

"Marceline."

"Marceline! The answer is simply 'B'"

"Oh. Well thanks. But I wasn't exactly asking for the answer."

"Oops! Too late! You already have the answer!" He laughed and continued his writing.

Marceline looked at me. "There. Now stop with your annoying noises!"

"But I wasn't making any noise that tim-"

"Shush!" She cut off our conversation by going back to her work.

I smiled at her an whispered a short "Thanks!"

She glanced for a second and smiled back as a "No problem."

* * *

_RIIINNGG!_

"You know? Why are the teachers so nice to you? Theres Tree Trucks, Billy, Mr. Petricov… um…who else…?" I tap my chin as we walk to the front gates of the school.

"I guess I have like a special bond with them or something." She shrugs. "Maybe it has something to do with my dad. Probably."

"Oh. Is your dad like all scary and rich and powerful or something?"

"You could say that."

"Alright cool."

We walk in silence until we make it to the outer gates of the school walls. "I guess I'll be seeing you then?" I say as I wave.

"What are you talking about? We live the same way. But yeah I guess for today. My dad's making me go buy some supplies for him." She turns cross as she pulls out a shopping list from her backpack. "So yeah. I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

I put my hands in my pockets and walk away. After about five minutes, there was something irritating and scratchy inside of my pocket. I grabbed it and pulled it out, revealing a twenty dollar bill. _"Oh Yeah…"_ I hurriedly check the time on my watch. _"Okay. Jake's still at his part time job… I've got a good… two hours. That's plenty of time!"_ I turn around and began walking the way I had just come.

* * *

"Bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, hot chocolate mix, bacon, bacon, bacon. Alright that's it." I check through everything one last time and made my way into the payment line. The line wasn't relatively long, but we had one of those people that seem like they had bought one of everything in the store. Meaning they had a lot of stuff.

I check the time on my phone again, just to make sure for no apparent reason when I know that I'm still about an hour early. I guess it's just a habit when you're waiting. I begin to look around the store in boredom, occasionally looking at the prices of the candies on the side, and listening to whatever music they had playing. After a while, my gaze ended up to the window. I didn't mind anything at first, but after a couple of glances back, I could make out an oddly familiar figure outside.

I squinted a little to adjust my eyes and see a bit farther. "What the…?" I kept staring, even when I was paying to see who exactly that was.

"Sir? Sir your change."

"Oh." I grab my change and my grocery bags and quickly made my way outside. I cursed at myself, because when I had looked back to collect my money, I had lost the person. I looked around until I found the same figure now walking away inside a giant crowd. Of course I followed. I still had plenty of time and my curiosity was starting to grow.

After countless pathways and random abandoned alleyways, I lost the person again. I looked around once again, but this time, couldn't find them.

"Seems you've been following me a lot today." A nearby voice startled me, even causing me to jump a bit.

"Wha-Where?" I looked around again.

"Up here Finny."

I looked up. There, Marceline, was, sitting on one of the shops windows, with her feet dangling down. She was kicking her feet up and down and was resting her hands on the window.

"Oh. It's just you Marceline."

"What's that supposed to mean? And why are you following me anyway?"

"Well. I was kind of expecting somebody else and you kept moving away so I had no idea who you were until now."

"Yeah I was just testing if you were following me. I had no idea who you were either so I got kind of creeped out. But now you just exited that empty alleyway and I found out it was just you."

"Yep. Just me. So how did you get up there?"

"I have my ways. My turn. Why are you in the shopping district?"

"Buying some groceries."

"Cool. Well I just finished so I'm going to be heading home."

"Oh hey me too! So do you need help in getting-"

Marceline jumped off the window before I could even finish, even making a perfect landing.

"-down or something…?"

"Nope I'm good. Let's go."

"Oh…" I tagged along after her.

* * *

"Ugh… I hate this place…" Marceline groaned.

"How come?"

"It's all pink and happy. And colorful."

"So…?"

"So it bothers me!"

"Why do you shop here then?"

"Because I don't want to go to the other shopping district."

"You mean that not so colorful one across town?"

"Yeah that one."

"Well why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh alright."

She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. I looked around at all the different shops while we walked. Our peaceful silence was ruined a short while after once a voice was directed at us.

"Finn!"

We both turned our heads to where the voice had come from. A white horse came galloping our way, coming to a stop once it reached us. Two guard looking people came right after, helping whoever was on the horse come down like they were royalty.

"Oh hey Bonnie. What are you doing here?"

"Oh my parents made me take a break from my work and go patrol our shopping land. I couldn't refuse them so here I am!"

"Sweet! Or um. Not sweet since you'd much rather work on your studies... Oh yeah! I'd like you to meet…" I looked to the side, only to be greeted by nobody.

"Meet who Finn?"

"Um. Nevermind." I laugh and scratch the back of my head.

She smiles at me curiously. "Hey Finn! I'm kind of bored from all these ridings around so do you want some company until the exit from the shopping district? I'm allowed to go that far then I can't leave until I'm done with my patrol."

"Yeah sure!"

"Yay!" She jumps back on her horse. "Let's go my knight!"

"Isn't the knight supposed to have the horse?"

"Whatever." We laugh and begin walking.

* * *

"-Then the princess of the candy kingdom finally figured out the answer that was O so simple."

"What was it Bonnie?"

"It was 4. She was too smart to figure it out, but with the help of her friend from breaking his royal promise, she finished the antidote."

"Wow. What happened next?"

"With the help of her friend, she turned all of the candy zombies back to normal."

"You mean like dead again?"

"No, no. Alive."

"Woah. That was an awesome story Bonnie! Where'd you come up with that?"

"It was in this old fairytale book I had as a child."

"That story was awesome!"

We both laughed until the horse gave a loud whine and stood up, kicking its front legs out, and then falling back down.

"Aw poo. That's the border. Bye then Finn."

"Bye Bonnie! See you Monday!"

She waved and galloped back into the shopping area. I wave back and sigh, turning back around to head home.

"She's too pink and happy."

"Ah!" I jump and fall over, groaning and rubbing my head as I look up.

Marceline was hanging upside down from a branch of a tree. She flipped off of it and landed on the floor again, catching all of her shopping bags since she threw them in the air before she flipped. "Let's go."

"Whu. Marceline where were you the whole time?"

"Following in the shadows."

"Jeez! You're just like an assassin or a vampire or something with your ability to get to high places and be super sneaky and scary."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"From who?"

"Everybody."

I sigh as I begin to get back up. But a hand stopped me before I could. I followed the hand up to the arm, to the shoulder, to the head. Marceline was holding her hand out to help me. "Well?" She impatiently began tapping her foot.

I grinned as I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up. "Kind of a déjà vu feeling don't you think? Except our roles were reversed and I actually accepted the help instead of staying on the floor for a whole five minutes."

"Shut up." She turns around and begins walking. I laugh and follow after her.

* * *

"Alright bye!"

"Bye!"

Marceline begins walking again.

"Wait Marceline!"

"What?"

"Where's your motorcycle?"

"My dad took it because he found out I was riding it to school."

"Well. It's not really safe to walk around by yourself. Do you want me to come with?"

"Nah its fine." She smirks at me. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but…"

"Stop worrying Finn glob. I don't live that far from you."

I gasp. "Wait. Have you been my neighbor this whole time?!"

"Okay no. I don't live that close you doofus. I live like… fifteen minutes away from here."

"Oh alright. But be safe anyway then."

"I was going to be without you having to tell me dude. I'm not just going to walk around on the streets as a car comes."

"Whatever! You know what I mean!"

"Why do you care anyway?" She grins and begins moving her eyebrows up and down making me as uncomfortable as ever.

"Why can't I?"

"Huh. Never thought that far before. Alright I'm done. Bye Finny-Cakes!"

"Bye um… Marcelimato!"

"You did not just seriously combine my name with a tomato."

"Well you combined my name with a cake!"

"No. I added the word cake AFTER your name. There's a difference."

"Just go home already."

"Psh. Bye then."

"Bye." I watch her as she leaves, and make my way to my front door. I found out it was already open so I didn't have to unlock it with my keys. "_Huh. Jake is home already?"_

I silently open the door and step inside. I could hear a faint voice coming in from the kitchen from somebody talking on the phone.

"-I know. I know!" It's Jake. "I can't pay for it now, but if I work hard enough I will be able to. Please honey I don't need your money. That's too much to ask for." He's most likely talking to Rain.

I peep my head on the side of the entrance to the kitchen to see what Jake was doing. He was walking back and forth with the phone in one of his hands and a folded paper in the other.

"No please! No- Bab- Plea- Don'- I don't nee-." He sighs. "Alright fine. Just this once okay? Thanks honey. I love you!" Jake hangs up the phone and slides down to the floor, holding his head. He begins to think out loud. "I can't use her money..." He shakes his head. "Maybe if I reason with the him, he'd let me off for this month."

"Jake?" I ask. "What's wrong? And who are you going to reason with?"

His face lights up instantly. "Finn! It's perfect!" He runs up to me and begins to shake me. He must of come up with a solution to his problem because of his change of mood so quickly and how hard he was shaking me. I guess he needed my help for this.

"What is?"

"You!"

"I'm perfect?"

"No! Well… Yes… or… Whatever that's not the point! Are you busy next week on Saturday?"

"No I don't think so."

"Yes! Don't make plans for that day then!" He turns back around and begins talking to himself again. "If I can't make enough this whole week then that will be plan B. It will work. And if it won't... Then Rain is plan C."

"What? What are you talking about Jake?"

"Nothing! You'll find out soon enough. I don't want you to start worrying until you have to. You probably won't even have to know if I can carry out plan A. Making money. Then we don't have to borrow any money from Rain's family."

"Why do we need to borrow money in the first place?"

"You'll find out Finn. Be patient."

I sigh. "Yes Jake."

He begins dancing around the room, and exits into the living room afterwards.

* * *

**What's up homies! I have a project due but whatever. lol**

**So! Ice King writes fanfictions and passes out a history worksheet where you aren't allowed to talk or get help. Unless you're Marceline lol. Mm... Grocery shopping! Bonnie makes an appearance but Marceline disappears from the scene. Bonnie tells a story which is the first episode of Adventure Time. Not the Pilot. The first like... episode... yeah... Marcelimato lol. and Jake is up to something.**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** Thanks lol! FP is like an underdeveloped Marceline without the years of life experience lol. History class be history class.**

**SilentFan493:**** You could probably guess who the other people are lol. There will be multiple hehehe. We probs won't even see P butler again lol. Actually. Maybe. Who knows. And sorry FP's rage is so fun to play with xD makes great character development for her lol. I tried very hard not to make Marceline punch Finn in this chapter lol I was so close to doing so. And no problem for that quote line xD Thanks!**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**I think it's awesome when you guys give me so many things to reply to :3**


	9. Marauders

_I did it! Well sorta. I 'accidentally' kicked the bouncy ball over there. Of course, I went to go get it. The person that loses it has to go get it right?_

_I turned the corner to retrieve the ball. The boy… he sits behind this corner… I'll just say "Hi" to him and get the ball. It's the perfect excuse._

_But he wasn't here…_

_I froze in my tracks out of disbelief. The one day I had come up with a perfect win-win situation. I could always try it again next time, but you just don't repeat plans… People will start to know…_

_I kicked a rock out of anger and quickly grabbed the ball to return to the game. Not that I even wanted to play anymore…_

* * *

These dreams… They're only getting shorter…

It's Monday.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up, not even bothering to check the clock. I took a quick shower and changed into a simple set of blue clothing, re-wearing my bear beanie too.

Coming down the stairs with a towel on my head, I made my way into the kitchen, this time making hot chocolate instead of coffee for Jake. Speaking of Jake, the sound of sudden running coming from upstairs made me slightly jump. "Jake? You okay?"

"Finn! Why didn't you wake me? My alarm clock broke!" The sound of the shower was turned on, followed by another set of running.

"Wake you? But I just woke up to-" I looked at the wall clock behind me. "What…?"

_7:00_

An hour after the time where Jake's alarm clock was supposed to ring.

Jake finished his shower, changed unbelievably fast, and instead of using the stairs, jumped off the ledge. He grabbed his favorite mug and poured himself a cup of hot chocolate while drying his hair with the towel.

"Jake? Shouldn't you slow down?" I watched as he zoomed around the house.

"Slow down? We only have about thirty minutes left!" Jake chugged his still heated hot chocolate and quickly spat it out in the sink, holding his tongue out for he had burned it. "Okay, okay. Point proven." He talked in a weird, barely understandable fashion for his tongue had already swelled up. But I managed to understand what he had said.

Instead of running around, he began to speed walk instead. I have no idea what he's even rushing around for, so I just put on my shoes and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Then I grabbed my own mug and poured myself a cup of hot chocolate, drinking it slowly.

"Ready yet Finn?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well whatever! Let's go then." Jake ran to the front door with his backpack swinging around behind him, almost hitting me in the process, he quickly locked the door and waited for me to put my cup in the sink and walk out. Then closed it shut and double checked to make sure it was locked.

* * *

"_This is the first time in a while I woke up that late… I wonder why?"_ I turned my head over to look at Marceline. She seemed to be writing notes or something. I leaned over a bit to get a better look. Just kidding, she's not even paying attention. She's writing a music sheet or something. "_I wonder what that's for."_

But before I could question any further, I was beamed in the back of my head from a crumpled piece of paper. I snapped my head around in annoyance and glared at anybody who I thought would be the suspect.

My first suspect was Marceline. But that didn't quite make any sense since I was watching her the whole time. Wait, wait. I wasn't watching her! I just… happened to look over… for a long time. But anyway, she's not the person.

My next choice was LSP. She was already staring over here so she was probably the person. But I let it go once I saw her eyes move slightly left and she blew me a kiss. Why did I let it go? She was only glaring at Marceline at first and she caught my gaze right after.

I sighed and looked a couple of seat behind her. Tiffany. But apparently he wasn't the suspect either for he had no idea a paper was thrown at me. How did I know? He wasn't even looking my way. Normally if he did something to me he'd spit at me, make the slicing gesture across his neck, or silently creepily cackle and rub his hands together like some sort of evil villain.

I looked around some more, until I was hit again in the head with a piece of paper. I quickly turned around to catch the person who threw it. But the only person that was where I was looking was none other than Marceline. She pretended that she didn't do anything by making it obvious by whistling. I frowned at her until she looked at me and grinned, pointing to the paper she just threw at me.

I slowly opened it up, not really interested in what was inside.

'_You look stupid looking around like that. So I threw a piece of paper at you too because it was funny. Also the first one wasn't me so don't ask. -Love, Marceline~!'_

I sighed and stuck my tongue out at her. She quietly laughed and playfully stuck her tongue out back. I re-crumpled the note and grabbed a hold of the first one, now wondering what it said, uncrumpling it slowly like I had with the other one.

'_Just kidding. They're both me! Haha! Now mind your own business and stop being so nosy. Love, Marceline~'_

I slapped my forehead and put my head on the desk facing Marceline.

I could see her trying to hold in her laughter. She was covering her mouth and was trying to work on her music sheet, but was failing to do so because her hand was shaking from still laughing. After about a couple of minutes, she calmed down and took a deep breath, letting go of her hand on her mouth, now deciding to just bit her lip. But she was still grinning.

I sighed and closed my eyes not even wanting to wonder how she threw the first paper at me.

* * *

"Aw c'mon Finny! You know that was funny!"

"No."

Marceline blew a raspberry at me. "You're such a killjoy Finn!"

"Psh! What are you talking about? I'm the king of fun!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Reaallly?"

"Really."

"Well okay then! Whatever you say, Finny-Cakes!" She lightly hit me on the head.

"Whatever I know, Marcelimato!" I laugh.

She puffs her cheeks out at the horrible nickname, causing me to laugh even harder.

"What an odd couple…" Somebody behind us whispers. I freeze.

Marceline seemed like she didn't hear so she wondered why I had stopped walking.

"I've heard about pet names in relationships, but those are the weirdest ones I've heard in my life…" Another one whispers.

I was sure Marceline had heard that one for one of her eyebrows raised and she looked at the people behind us. Not exactly the flustered, embarrassed reaction I was looking for, but I guess that will do.

It was two guys that said it. Yes, guys. They were unbelievably taller than Jake and are super buff. They were like giants to us. And they had these weird looking beards. Probably from the wrestling team "The Marauders".

"Woah there! You're cuter than I expected! Why don't you come along with us angel?" A third one replied and winked at Marceline who most likely made the mistake of making eye contact with them in the first place. Ten more appeared and laughed replying "Yeah!" one at a time. Then the rest of them showed up too, making a total of twenty-one people in all. They basically blocked off the hallway, even starting to crowd around us, making us trapped.

"Not interested. Now move."

One of them approached her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Aw c'mon angel!"

Marceline scowled and pushed him off of her. "Don't touch me."

He frowned. "Why are you even staying with this guy for anyway?

"Leave her alone." I snapped at him.

"Easy man. Just talking to your girlfriend for a bit." A fifth one replied.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well then I don't see the problem then!" All of them laughed as the fourth one put his arm on her shoulder once again. "Come on now angel. We don't need him."

"_Don't do it man. I'd stop you, but it's not like you'd listen."_ I thought to myself as I watched Marceline close her eyes, seemingly looking like nothing was bothering her. I was actually afraid for a second that nothing WAS bothering her and that she was really going to go with them. Normally I wouldn't mind, but these guys wouldn't make a good boyfriend for her. Wait. Why do I care? I mentally slapped myself. She can go with whoever she wants! Right?

"Here! Let's make this official!"

"_No man. I know what you're going to try. Don't do it!"_

"Woah man! Why do you get the girl?" Someone yelled out.

"Because I'm the first one that made a move?" the fourth one replied.

"Wait I should get the girl!" Someone else yelled out.

"No dude. Your beard scares all the girls away!" Another one said. All of them laughed in agreement.

"I should get her!"

"No I should!"

"Nah. Obviously I should!"

All of them stopped talking; now making low growls. Being a pretty good fighter, I know what this meant.

There was a loud 'oof!' in the back. That's when it all started.

All of them began to pile on each other, throwing punches and kicks in every direction, making teeth fly. Of course I had to fight too out of self-defense. I tried to stay as close to Marceline as I could, making sure she wasn't going to get attacked. But I'm pretty sure she could take care of herself just fine anyway.

As I landed another punch in somebody's stomach, a body flew above me, crashing into a group of other wrestlers making them all fall. I heard them all groan and get back up, punching whoever it was fly onto them. After finishing off another person, I looked over at Marceline to see if she was fine.

She was in the same position she was before, probably not even caring there was a fight around her. I flipped a guy over as I watched the fourth wrestler reapproach Marceline once again. I tried desperately to listen to what he was saying over all the yelling and battle-cries.

"Now. Let's finish where we left off."

I gasped as I accidentally let my guard down to watch, getting kicked in the face from a random attacker. I fell to the floor with a loud thump, still trying to keep cautious to see what was going to happen.

The fourth one began to lean forward, making a puckering face while doing so. I weakly tried to crawl over to stop him, but I stopped knowing there was no use. About an inch away from Marceline's face, I gasped once again.

"_Why wasn't she doing anything?!"_

Then in slow motion, Marceline shot her eyes open.

She took a step back and quickly kicked her leg around, making the most perfect roundhouse kick ever to the guy's face, making him fly into the near wall, breaking the majority of lockers in the way and knocking half of the wrestlers back.

If you had played that in normal speed, that would've happened in less than a second.

The rest of the wrestlers stopped fighting and just stared at the fourth one in the wall in shock. As they turned to see who had done that, they were hit with an unconscious body flying towards them at top speed.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I heard Marceline growl in a creepily low voice that was almost a whisper. Then she snapped her head at me. I gulped. Her eyes were bright blood red like how they were on the first day of school when she punched my across the school hallway.

She ignored me and began to gather all of the groaning bodies on the floor and stacked them into a pile.

"Wait… Don't burn them!" I managed to choke out, even though I was terrified of what she would do to me if I stopped her.

She stared at me again. I saw her eyes slowly revert back to normal. "I wasn't going to burn them." She grins and laughs. "Probably." Then before any teacher could show up, Marceline picked me put by the collar of my shirt and dragged me along with her.

* * *

"Man that was a close one!" Marceline laughs and puts her hands behind her head. "And we're also really late for our classes." She looks over at a nearby clock. "Might as well just go to our third classes."

"Probably?!"

"Probably what?"

"You 'probably' weren't going to burn them."

"Yeah. I'm not really sure what I do in that state. All I know is those people irritate me."

I sigh and put my hands behind my head too. As we walked in a normal silence that happens all the time we talk to each other.

"You know? I actually thought you were going to let him do it."

She opened one eye and at me. "Why do you care about who I kiss?"

"Just wondering. He doesn't look like somebody you would kiss though."

"And how do you know who I would kiss?"

"Look can we just stop talking about kissing? It grosses me out!"

"Me too. But I still want to know your answer."

I think about it for a bit. "I'm not sure really. That's my answer."

"_Why do I care? Was I even trying to stop the wrestler for his own good or for mine? Was I trying to help him or myself? I just know that he shouldn't try to kiss Marceline. Why SHOULD I care? I shouldn't. It isn't something I have the right to decide. She can go with whoever she wants. I'm just… looking out for her is all. Yeah…-"_

"Your answer sucks, Finn."

"Well what did you want me to say?"

"Something like, 'Oh! Somebody like me!'" She pitched her voice higher as if to mimic my voice.

I froze as the bothersome red of the face, known as the blush, formed. She continued walking, stopping once a few feet away and turning around. "I'm joking dude."

"_-…Right?"_

* * *

**AHAHA Angel. AHAHA Get it? Because. She's half demon. And. Okay. Sorry that was funny to me.**

**So! Finn for the first time in a long time woke up late. The mysterious passing of the notes in English class. The Marauders with their weirdness. No I wasn't making fun of them, they just perfectly fit this role. And Finn is having some doubts which he has through out the story so far. Most of the time ending his logic with "Right?"**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Jake and his secret plans lol and Thank you!**

**SilentFan493:**** Omg xD! LOL cheerful colorful ladies xD! Oh and sorry about the "only one" enemy. I was kind of just thinking of Frenemies at that time xD But she will have many enemies! Sorry bout the mix-up x3! AND Don't worry there will be jelly between them! I think light,cute jealousness is perfect in these kind of stories lol. I'm going to give FP a break next gym class xD Maybe... HMM... Marcelimato xD! I still can't get over that! And thank you awesome not so silent SilentFan lol**

**He23t:**** Wait wrong how. Like a 'you did something wrong/ there's a mistake' or a 'there's a problem happening IN the story. Oh no!'? Lol MARCELIMATO! I laugh every time I see that xD And thank you!**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Pfft! Angel. Marcelimato. I laugh at my own jokes. I'm a loser xD**

**.**

**.**

**Angel. LOL. Marcelimato. I'm not going to let you guys hear the end of these.**


	10. The Ax-Bass

"Bonnie's not eating with us today?"

"Nah she texted me that she was busy."

"Oh hey she texted me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I think she texted all of us, you guys…"

"Oh. Right…"

All of them laughed as I picked at my food, not really in the mood for eating. '_I'm joking dude.'_ It didn't really look like she was joking. Either that or that was just a really bad joke. Flare watched me curiously as I stabbed some mashed-potatoes with my fork. Who wouldn't? Nobody eats mashed-potatoes with a fork.

"Hey Finn!" She smiled.

"Hmm?" I turn my head over to answer.

"Come with me! I need to talk to you real quick!" Before I could question, she jumps out of the bench and yanks my arm, pulling me out of my seat and along with her as she ran to the cafeteria doors. I stumbled as I tried to keep up with her from the sudden act.

Jake, Rain, and Beemo just watched as she dragged me away, ignoring my pleas of help as my arm felt like it was going to rip off. It was probably normal to them.

Beemo turned back around facing Jake and Rain who were seated on the other side. Then he turned to our empty seats and Bonnie's empty seat, finally turning back around to Jake and Rain. "You know… I've always felt weird being the third wheel…"

* * *

"Ah! Flare where are we going?! Slow down!" This all seemed really familiar to me. If I just put the heels of my shoes down we would both fall to the floor, so I didn't and just let her drag me wherever we were going, trying to get her to slow down.

Finally stopping after she pushed open the cafeteria doors and ran out. '_She wasn't joking when she said real quick…'_

I sigh as she smiles at me. "Well?"

"You know how I planned to bring Marceline to eat with us today right?"

"Yeah that's kind of too bad. She doesn't like crowds."

"Well I couldn't bring her because of my own reasons so…"

'_She completely ignored what I just said.'_

"…I was wondering if you…"

'_Don't say it. Don't say it.'_

"…could get her…"

'_You're going to say it aren't you?'_

"…for me?"

I groaned in defeat. "Why me?"

She pouted. "Because I really want her to come eat with us."

"And what's your reason for not getting her yourself?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it and stared up, tapping her chin. I groaned. She didn't have a real reason.

"You could have just said you didn't have a reason…"

"But I do have a reason!"

"Which is?"

"I have no idea where Marceline would be."

"Neither do I! How am I supposed to know where to go?!"

She put her hands on my shoulders and sternly stared into my eyes. "You'll figure it out." She grinned and began to run back to the cafeteria. "Welp gotta go! Beemo's probably lonely!"

"Wha-wait! Why can't we at least look together?"

She turned around and smiled. "Don't let me down Finn!" And continued running.

"Why does it have to be me?!" I yell after her. But it was too late, she had already entered the double doors. I sigh and scratch my head, looking around for a way to actually find Marceline. Not that I wanted too, but if it's to make one of my friends happy, then I guess I have no choice…

I begin my decent down the hallways with my hands in my pockets, not really in a rush, but wanting it to be over with. I guess I wasn't paying attention while walking because I accidentally ran into someone. They were as stiff as a wall, and when I fell back, they didn't even budge. The person just stood and glared at me.

"Oh sorry sir I just-"I gasped. It was an adult.

"Zip it boy. I don't have time to deal with your antics. I'm looking for the trouble maker playing music out of nowhere and destroying walls and lockers. Also disrupting other classes and riding a motorcycle to school."

I stared at him with a blank expression. "Mar…ce…line…?"

The person looked at me in surprise. "Yes that one. Since you know her, if you find her let me know."

"Ye-Yessir!" I stood up straight as a form of respect.

"Good." He left.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and continued walking, making sure I didn't run into anybody else. After a while, the hallways began to become less crowded. Mostly because everybody liked to swarm around the cafeteria just in case they needed more food.

'_Dang. Where would somebody like her be?'_ I looked left and right, following whatever route I thought she would take until I began to pass the school courtyard. I didn't think she'd be somewhere so secluded and peaceful so I decided to skip it.

That is… Until I heard light music coming from there. The sound of a bass being lightly strummed and the distant small voice of somebody singing. I couldn't hear what the person was saying, so I curiously walked over, looking for the direction of the voice.

Walking slowly as I began to pass a giant bush, the voice became louder, until a form came into view sitting on a bench made of marble. It was on the side of a small clearing with a water fountain in the middle, making everything more dramatic with its rushing of water.

I silently gasped and ducked back behind the bush, poking my head out slightly. Not enough for her to see me, but enough so I could see what she was doing. Basically I was spying from the other side of the bush with my head in its branches, being concealed by its leaves.

"-_Daddy,_

_Do you even love me? Well, I wish you'd show it, 'Cause I wouldn't know it."_

At that moment I was lost in her voice. It was so soft and silky. I felt like I couldn't stop listening to her. But this was wrong. It was like I was stealing what was rightfully hers by listening. It was too beautiful to be heard by anybody else except herself. Nobody is good enough to deserve it. But I couldn't move. I was absorbed in her song and her voice. It was sad yet soothing at the same time.

"_What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries,_

_And doesn't even look her in the eyes? Daddy, there were tears there. If you saw them would you even care?"_

She ended the last note by strumming her bass guitar thing. You know. I have no idea what that is from my view right now.

I heard her sigh. "I know you're there Finn."

'_How did she… Huh?'_ I nervously laugh and step out from behind the bush.

But she didn't seem mad. Just mildly annoyed.

"Um." I stuttered. "Hi?"

"Hi. Now why are you spying on me?"

"No no! I wasn't spying! At first. I just wanted to come get you. But you were singing so I didn't want to bother you."

"Come sit" She scooted over and patted the seat next to her, placing her instrument on the ground. I cautiously sat next to her, not wanting to upset her any further than how much I felt I have. We sat in silence, listening to the gentle blowing of the leaves and the birds singing in the trees. "So what did you want me for?"

"Flare wanted you to sit with us at lunch."

"Oh. I see. Did you tell her I don't like crowds?"

"She ignored me."

Marceline laughed and shook her head.

"So… you know how to play an instrument?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Yeah… What instrument is that anyway? It looks so… different." I tilted my head over to look at the guitar-bass looking thing, resting on the floor.

"It's an ax-bass" She smiled as she dusted the side of it with her sleeve.

"An ax-bass…?"

"Yeah look!" She grabbed it and flipping it onto her lap for me to see. My eyes widened with amazement at the sight. It was entirely red with the blades, yes blades, a deeper shade of red. It could possibly be classified as a weapon if it wanted to. I reached out to touch it, but before I could, Marceline slapped my hand and glared at me. "Don't touch it."

I nodded embarrassingly and put my hand back on the side, using my eyes to picture how it would feel.

"See. Pretty sweet isn't it?"

"Yeah! That's flippin cool!"

"I know. I made it myself." She flipped it behind her and placed it behind the bench.

"Wait, wait, wait… You MADE that?!"

"Yeah what about it?"

"You MADE it."

She looked at me as if to continue.

I sigh. "You made an instrument by yourself. More or less, it looks like, and possibly could be used as, an ax."

"Yes. And…?"

"What do you mean 'And'? That's like impossible!"

"Not really. I'm pretty sure you know some people who make stuff too."

"Not as well-crafted and working as that."

She looked at it. "Yeah it is pretty impressive. I admit it. I'm great."

"Well aren't you modest…" I say sarcastically and laugh.

She picks back up her ax-bass and begins strumming it, humming some tune along with it. It sounded so nice and peaceful that it began to make me a little drowsy…

* * *

"Yo Finn." Somebody slaps me. "Finn."

I shoot my eyes open, only realizing that I was uncomfortably close to Marceline. In fact, I was LEANING on her. I gasp and scoot back over to my side, feeling a light blush form over my cheeks. '_Did I fall asleep?!'_

"Lunch is over." I hear her say.

"How long have I been out?" I said quite loudly, still trying to recover from the 'incident'.

"The whole lunch. Ever since I started playing."

"Was I leaning on you the whole time? I'm sorry!"

"Nah. First you fell asleep and face-planted into the dirt. I left you like that for a while, and then decided to pull you back up. Which you leaned over again and ended up laying on my shoulder. And now you're awake."

"Oh… Well I'm still sorry!"

"Apology accepted. Now go. Don't you have some explaining to do with somebody?"

I stared at her.

"Oh no Flare!" I say out loud. I grab my things and begin running back to the cafeteria. But before Marceline was out of sight I remembered something else. '_If you find her let me know. Trouble maker. Breaking walls and lockers.'_

'_Who should I tell? Telling that person would be the right thing right? But I feel like that's the wrong choice too. Marceline… Or that person… Marceline…' _ I begin jogging in place, trying to make up my mind before I left. Finally I decided that Marceline should hear it out first. "Marceline!" I yell to her, still jogging.

She slings her backpack over her shoulder and looks over at me.

"There's this guy looking for you! They know about your music and breaking walls and everything! You better watch out! They sent me to catch you, but… Yeah!"

She scowled at the words of people trying to find her. Then she smiles "Thanks Finn!"

"No problem!" I nervously smile back and continue running. '_Hopefully that was the right choice...'_

* * *

**Naw it would've been cuter if Marceline fell asleep on Finn... Eventually BubbleBum... Eventually...**

**So! Beemo be third-wheelin with Jake and Lady. If some of you haven't guess yet, Flare has a plan ongoing ever since she first met Marceline. You may go back to that chapter and tell me where if you feel like it lol. So you can thank her once this story's over. A lot of people have plans in this story lol. Finn finally knows where Marceline is at lunch. Also her singing is like an... 'Angel's' AHAHAHAH OMG. Too bad I didn't say that in the story... Oh well, you can pretend that I did. Also the school seems to be after Marceline. **

** Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Yus! *Thumbs Up***

**He23t****: What a shame Finn's a good guy though lol Oh well! Moar Teamwork with them!**

**Roberto:**** Thank you! :D**

**jayxnitro****: Yus! :D**

**Ryan the awesome**** XD Thank you! Aha**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Drat. Forgot what I was going to say. :| Oh well. Ya'll gotta wait till next chapta then! Dang it seemed important too... As apology I'll give you guys something not as important but pretty important. Notice that the only things Finn has called Marceline so far is "Marceline and Marcelimato"**

**.**

**Also Micro. Word gives me bad grammar advise.**

**.**

**Ooh I should do like a Bloopers. Well like a what was supposed to happen but I changed it:**

**Finn was supposed to be asleep on Marceline's lap instead. And he wasn't supposed to face-plant into the floor, but actually be laying on her the whole time, which Marceline allowed for some reason lol.-Why I changed it?- It didn't seem realistic enough in this story. Even though this story is beyond realistic. It just didn't fit for now.**

**Tell me if Bloopers are a good idea xD**


	11. The Principles Office

"Now say, 'Please Flare! I'm sorry!'"

"Please Flare. I'm sorry." Flare was forcing me on my knees, getting me to apologize again and beg for forgiveness. I know it and she knows it, I've learned my lesson already.

"Alright fine, Finn. Get up. People are staring at you. Where's your dignity?"

"I don't even know anymore." I got off of my knees and dusted myself off, almost toppling over from the numbness in my knees for kneeling down for so long. I sighed and sat down. I guess I should be happy she's not actually really mad at me.

Believe me, I still have my dignity. But one does not simply stand up to Flare. Unless you're Marceline. Which shouldn't have surprised me as much as before now that I think about it. Marceline is way more brutal and violent than Flare could probably ever be. Good thing she doesn't choose to be dangerous…

"You better bring her tomorrow…" Flare put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Isn't Bonnie eating with us tomorrow?"

"Most likely. Why?"

"Marceline doesn't like her."

"They've met already?"

"Not exactly. I ran into Marceline in the shopping district. Then Bonnie showed up out of nowhere. Then Marceline disappeared until she left, without Bonnie even knowing she was even there. Then when Bonnie left, Marceline popped up out of nowhere too and said that Bonnie was too pink and happy or something."

"Now that you think about it… From what I already know about Marceline… They wouldn't get along. They're like complete opposites."

"Yeah, so that's kind of a problem. Oh well! Too bad!"

"Nope! They both will have to deal with it! You have to bring Marceline over no matter what!"

I groaned. "What if she doesn't want to come?"

"Then drag her there?"

"Yeah. Like I could just randomly show up and drag Marceline all the way over to the cafeteria…" I scoffed.

"Yep! That's the plan! Man you're good at this Finn." Flare giggles and looked over at Mr. Billy, indicating that our conversation was over.

I gave her a stupid, confused look with my mouth slightly agape and my eyebrows crossed. It was more like a 'Seriously?' look, if you look at it like that. But she ignored me with a grin still plastered on her face. I huffed and turned my attention to Mr. Billy too.

We were in gym class, sitting at the top of the bleachers by ourselves for two reasons. One: we wanted to discuss what we were talking about in secret without people knowing and bothering us about it. Two: to get away from the Purple People who would most likely be the ones listening to our conversation if we sat down near the bottom.

Mr. Billy was just talking about how doing exercises wrong would break your bones and ruin your life. I think he was kind of over-exaggerating a bit, but I'm going to take his word for it anyway. He began to show some exercises both on how to do it right and how to do it wrong. Then he made us come down from the bleachers and do it ourselves, occasionally throwing a ball at us if we do it the wrong way.

His exercises were so harsh, my bones probably would have broken even though I was doing them right.

* * *

"Ow…" I limp to my last class of the day, still being sore from the exercises two classes ago. I open the door and walk inside, not really replying to anybody who greeted me, and plopped down on my chair. I look to the side of me to see what Marceline was doing. But there wasn't anybody there. I look over at the clock to check what time class would start. _'Weird. Class is about to start and she isn't here yet? Did she leave or something?'_

A couple of minutes later the bell rang, indicating for the teachers to start teaching. Still no sign of Marceline. After about fifteen minutes, I came to the conclusion that she probably went home for some reason. Or she was out playing ditchy. But that changed once the door slammed open and somebody rushed inside.

"They found me!" It was Marceline. She jumped on somebody's desk and hopped along to her desk, even stepping on mine, sitting down and pretending that nothing happened right after. But I could tell she was out of breath from her attempt to not breathe so loud.

After a couple of minutes, a group of adults came walking in, pointing at Marceline. '_Hey one of them is that one guy I ran into!'_ I realized that they all had tags on them. They were teachers probably. Maybe the school police or something. Who knows. They're part of the school though that's for sure.

"Marceline Abadeer! Come with us and report to the office this instant! Maybe your penalty will be not as bad if you come quickly and quietly!"

'_Yep. They're the Teacher Body… Abadeer… So that's her last name… Why does that sound so familiar…?'_ I tapped my chin and thought about it.

"What'd I do wrong?" She grins at them.

One of them roll out some sort of scroll looking paper. "Destroying school property. Disrupting other classes. Riding a motorcycle to school. Bringing a weapon to school-"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not a weapon unless I want it to be!"

He ignored her. "- And getting into fights."

"Where's your proof?" She folds her arms, smiling at them.

Another person steps up and opens a suitcase. '_I think they're taking this too seriously… They aren't FBI's or anything…'_ I watched.

"These are photographs of your problem-making ways!" He walks up to Marceline with the suitcase full of blurry pictures, which Marceline boringly looked through each one.

"None of these prove that it was me." She threw them all back in.

The suitcase guy seemed taken aback and he nervously looked through each of the pictures thoroughly. It was true. None of the pictures actually PROVED that it was Marceline. She was barely in any of the pictures and if she was she was blurred and cut halfway making her unrecognizable. The man gulps and looks at the rest of the others for support in which they just shrugged their shoulders except for the guy I ran into, who just held his head from the stupidity.

Marceline smirked in victory, wondering what other things they were going to try to do. The man who I ran into looked around as the suitcase guy walked back in shame. Then he spotted me which caught me in surprise.

"Boy come here! I know you!"

I slowly stood up and walked to the front, wondering what they wanted with me. I looked back at Marceline who was staring at me with curiosity with one eyebrow raised and a small frown.

"When you ran into me this morning you seemed to know who Marceline was. Tell me young one. Do you know about Marceline's troublesome ways?"

I gulped, looking back and forth from Marceline to the man. Something seemed weird about them.

"Well?!" He said loudly.

"Uh-I-Uh…" I looked at Marceline again. She was glaring at me now.

The man put an arm around my shoulder with a grin on his face. "Actually it's okay!" Everybody looked at him in shock including me.

"W-What?"

"Yeah I understand." He laughs. But I could sense something hidden inside of his laugh.

"Understand what…?" I ask with my suspicions high.

He smirks, knowing he had me right where he wanted me. I prepared myself for whatever he was going to do.

.

"You don't want to rat out your girlfriend do you?"

.

That caught me off guard. He didn't stop from there.

"I know. I get it!" He takes his hand off my shoulder and raises them slightly up, taking a step back. "Guess we can't help it now can we?" He looks over at his team. "Come! We're done here."

"Y-Yessir… They bow and all begin to exit."

As he walks past me I could hear him whisper. "Unless of course…" He grins and continues walking with his hands folded behind his back.

"Wh- wait."

He slides around. "Yeeeesss?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh what a shame. So there should be nothing holding you back right…?" He chuckles maliciously.

"N- No…" I look away.

"Well good." He turns back to his crew. "Come here! Kid's got something to say!" He directs them back over. They rush back.

"Continue." He smiles.

"I… I know who did it…"

"Yes, yes. Who?" He tilts his head to the side.

I sighed and looked over at Marceline. She was looking at me with disbelief. But I know what must be done. I took a deep breath. "Marceline…"

He claps. "And there you have it!" He grins at Marceline. "There's no way out now. Now let's go Marceline."

She scowled, angrily looking at me as she got up. They all began to walk out, with Marceline shoving past me to get through. The man laughs like a mad man as they begin to exit.

"Wait. I wasn't finished yet." I say before he takes a step out. He turns his head slowly at me with annoyance with his crew poking their heads inside and Marceline wondering what else I could possibly have.

"What?" The man says harshly. "Hurry up. We have business to take care of."

"Marceline isn't fully to blame."

"And who else could possibly have done this too." He taps his foot and gives a short laugh.

I stared at him straight in the eyes. "Myself."

* * *

"Well wasn't that weird?" Mr. Petrikov laughs and blows off what just took up half of his class time, and continues teaching.

* * *

We could hear the typing noise of the secretary in the other room and somebody on the phone.

Marceline and I were sitting on some chairs outside, waiting for whenever they were going to call us in. There were five seats in-between us and Marceline was squishing herself away from me as far as she could. I had the side of my head rested on my hand propped on my knee from boredom and the intensity between us.

She was looking the opposite way of me with her arms crossed and I was looking the other way so I wouldn't have to feel guilty. Even though I was.

After about fifteen more minutes of silence, I hear Marceline groan and some shuffling noises. I turn my head over. She was standing up now, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I curiously ask.

"I'm leaving." She replies bitterly, shooting me an angry glare.

I sigh. "Look I'm sorry. But you know the rules-"

"Rules are for losers." She sharply retorts and scoffs, continuing to grab her things.

"Okay, but-"

"Shut. Up." She hisses.

I wince, but decide to continue anyway. "Look I was just-"

"I don't need your excuses." She snaps back.

"I was just-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"

"I was-"

"Shut Up!"

"I-"

"Shut. The-"

I angrily jump up and cover her mouth with both of my hands. "Just hear me out for a second okay?!" I see her eyes go slightly bright red, but they go back to normal as quickly as they had come. She bites my hand.

"Ow!" I yelp and pull my hands back.

"Fine. You've got five seconds before I decide to beat you up until you can no longer use any of your limbs..."

I took a deep breath. "You've been getting into a lot of trouble and…"

"5"

"… if it got any worse you would be expelled from this school! And…"

"Why would you care? 4."

"Because I don't want you to leave. What fun would that be?..."

"3"

"… So you might as well clear up your mistakes now…"

"2"

"…than let them pile up. They aren't that bad now, and they even agreed to lower your penalty. And…"

"1"

"… I was just looking out for you." I finish with a mumble.

She didn't react. I looked away, trying not to make any eye contact and continued even though my time was up. "You seem a lot happier here than with how you explained your old school. Also you have a lot of friends here too. Well you will. And as much as I don't want to admit it, you're my friends too."

She pauses. Then softly replies. "I'm not going to get expelled you doofus."

I look up. She has a small smile on her face. I give a small smile of my own.

"You know… You're my friend too then."

I shyly grin, still not completely sure if she forgave me. "So you're staying?"

"Pfft. Are you crazy? Schools almost over. I'm not staying after school for some lame old people to scold us. You're welcome to stay and take the blame though."

I thought about it. "Want to take me with you?"

She taps her chin and looks through the window of the office. "How fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast."

"Okay cool!" She begins running. "Some guys about to come out so you better hurry!"

I look in the window and gasp. Some guy actually was approaching the door. I quickly grab my things and try to catch up to Marceline who was already near the front doors of the school. Laughing as I turn around at the guy looking confused to where we went.

* * *

"Also they thought we we're dating so... I kind of had to defend myself there..." We're walking along the sidewalks

"That's what they do, stupid. They try to get you mad so you spill everything. And it looks like it worked for you."

I bowed my head in shame. "Yeah I know... I shouldn't have let him get to me..."

We walk in silence until I realized something. "Hey why are we always mistaken for a couple anyway?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows. Either because we hang out with each other a lot, we have stupid nicknames already, or..."

"Or?"

"We're both beautiful."

I gave her the stupid look I gave Flare. "Ha...?"

"What?"

"Did you just call me beautiful."

"You aren't as beautiful as me if that's what you mean."

"No no no. That's not even close to what I meant! I'm a guy!"

"What's your point?"

"Guy's are HANDSOME not beautiful."

"Fine then you're handsome."

"But you just called me beautiful!"

"Well which do you want?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Am I really beautiful?"

"..."

"..."

"...Yeah I guess so."

"Cool. Cool." I freeze. "Wait did you just call me beautiful?"

"We've already been over this!"

"No no no! I mean a different way this time. You think I look good?"

"Yes? What's your point?"

"Oh... Okay... Just wondering..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're beautiful too then."

"I already know that."

* * *

**I like this story. So I wrote another chapter.**

**So! PE with Flare and her ignoring ways. Drama in History. Drama outside of the office. Man that's a pretty good summary on this entire chapter lol. So both Finn and Marceline put each other in the friendzone for now. But you know how that works in stories. It slowly works up.**

**Reply Time!:**

**Roberto: BubbleBum is my username or my pen name if you want to call it that x3 And thank you**

**27scissors:**** Woot Bloopers! :D and I know x3 Beemo is just adorable lol and Thank you!**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** Thanks man xD Realistic stories be unrealistic. and you are good at coming up with suggestions lol**

**Ryan the awesome****: Yep basically! Lol**

**Bloopers! (Thanks to your replies):**

**So. It was originally supposed to be just Marceline going to the principles office. -Why I changed it?- It would be hard to get her to actually like Finn again. Also it was more awesome and adorable this way lol. It gave me a chance to make Finn say that they were friends. Also I didn't want Finn to be TOO much of a snitch. So he took the blame for them too.**

**Also that last part about the beautiful thing was just for fun lol. It wasn't originally supposed to be in there. -Why I added it?- This chapter needed some more humor. That piece was kind of like in an ending of a show when they have those random little shorts lol. It probably isn't going to be mentioned in the story but they already know about it. So it's like forgotten but not forgotten. You know what I mean? Also they call each other beautiful so that was adorable too lol**

**See ya later!:**

**.**

**Dang it I forgot again! I always remember at the beginning of writing... GRRRR... I'm going to write it down next time... Guess I have to give you guys something as apology again... Wait. I can't. I forgot what I should give you guys in return. Dang I have bad memory...**


	12. Disguise

I spun around in my desk chair, not feeling like doing homework.

I made some paper airplanes and threw them around my room, trying to aim for a small trashcan. I groaned and fell backwards onto my bed. I closed my eyes for there was nothing better to do. Homework isn't better, so don't ask.

About a couple of minutes later my phone vibrated. I jumped up and dived for my phone that lay on the other side of the bed, only to be even more disappointed that it was just a reminder that it had completed charging. I groaned and sunk my face into the mattress.

Then my phone vibrated yet again.

I shot my head up and looked to see what it was.

It was a text from Bonnie.

And just like that, my night became a whole lot better.

'_Hey Finn!' _The text said.

'_What's up?'_ I replied back, waiting a couple of seconds before replying to make it seem like I was a bit busy.

*_Vpp!*_

'_Um… Well… I wanted to test out one of my experiments and I need your help! Well if you aren't busy of course!'_

I looked at the clock. '_Yeah sure! I got some time! I'll be over in a couple of minutes!'_

_*Vpp!*_

'_Thanks Finn! I knew I could count on you!'_

I smiled and quickly stood up. _"I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind for about an hour. Also if it's just Bonnie's place."_ I thought to myself. He was still at his job, so I didn't need to worry anyway. I texted him just in case I wasn't back yet so he would know where I was. Then I placed my phone into my pocket and went downstairs into the living room, grabbing my shoes and putting them on. As I opened the door, a cold gust of wind blew inside making me shiver. '_Guess I should get a jacket…'_

* * *

I walked downstairs, fitting my arm into the sleeve of my jacket and fixing my shoes.

The T.V was on now, playing some random cartoon with my couch occupied at the moment. The channels were being flipped and different noises came from each channel that played. I didn't pay much mind to it though.

As I walked out the door with a smile still on my face, on instinct, I yell into the house "Bye Marceline!" And close the door.

Taking a few steps forward out into the almost dark lawn, I finally came to my senses…

"MAAARRCEELIINEE?!" I flew back into the house, slamming the door behind me shut. I angrily looked over at the couch where a figure was watching T.V.

"Hm?" She casually looked my way with a lollipop in her mouth and one arm resting on the back of the couch, holding the remote.

My fingers and eyebrows twitched. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. House."

She looked over at the television and looked back. "Watching some T.V?" she replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"That's not what I was asking…"

She began to watch the T.V again, ignoring what I just said. I stomped my way in-between her and the television, putting my hands on my hips. She moved her head to the side a bit so she could continue watching, but I moved to block her view. Then she continuously tried moving again, which I blocked each time.

"I could do this all day you know." I said, as an attempt to get her to stop.

She sighed and looked up at me. "Then what were you asking…"

"Hmm…! Maybee! How did you get in my house? What are you even doing here, BESIDES watching T.V? Why are you even here in the first place? And don't you have your own stuff at your house?!"

She thought about it for a moment. "You left the front door open. I'm eating a lollipop and pressing buttons on this remote while sitting on this couch BESIDES watching T.V. I'm here because I feel like it. And yeah I have my own stuff but that's no fun."

"I only left the front door open for like a minute while I went to get my jacket! How did you get here so fast and how did you turn on the T.V and everything."

"Well… I was already walking past and I saw you open the door and I just walked inside when you went back upstairs. And I turned on the T.V by pressing the power button on the remote. Did you not know how to do that or something?"

I slapped my forehead. "I MEANT! How did you turn it on so fast if I was gone for a minute?"

"Oh well you should have said so. Your T.V just turns on that fast." She moved again and continued watching.

I sighed and looked around the room, walking into the kitchen to check the clock. "Well guess you're going to be leaving now."

"Aw what? But I just got here."

"Well I'm going to be leaving too and I can't leave you here alone."

She fake pouted. "Aww you don't trust me…?" She whimpered.

"Nope."

"Ouch." She laughed, but it slowly turned into a sad smile. "I don't want to go home yet…" She softly said.

I watched her with a slight bit of guilt. Then sighed.

* * *

"So where are we going?" She grinned and leaned forward from behind me to see my face.

I decided to bring her along with me to Bonnie's house. One, I didn't want her at my house. Two, she didn't want to go to her house. And three… Actually I don't have a three.

"To one of my friend's house."

"Do I know who?"

"Probably…? It's the 'pink and happy' girl from the shopping district a couple of days ago."

Marceline fell silent after that and completely stopped walking.

I turned around with curiosity, wondering what had made her stop. "Something… Wrong?"

She looked at me and smiled. "No… It's nothing…"

But I could tell that smile was a fake. I decided to let it go and not pry any further since it seemed to bother her so much.

* * *

"We're here! Isn't it cool Marceline? It's like a castle!"

Marceline looked up at the building, not really impressed. "It's too bright."

I sighed and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes I didn't realize that Marceline had disappeared off somewhere.

The big door slowly opened, letting bright light spread outside.

"Good evening, Master Finn. Young Mistress Bonnibel is expecting you." A short butler opened the door.

"Wha…? What?! You're the guy that was a waiter at the café the other day!"

He sighed. "Yes. I have multiple jobs."

"Did you just get a job here or something…?"

"I have always worked here since the beginning."

"Why haven't I noticed you before then?"

"You were too stupid and naïve." He motioned me to come inside.

I put my head down and slowly walked in. "I'm sorry."

He didn't reply though and just continued looking outside.

"What are you looking fo- Oh hey where's Marceline?" I looked around.

Pepper the Butler sighed again. "Young Mistress Marceline… Do you wish to enter…?"

"I told you not to call me Mistress!" A voice seemingly came from nowhere.

"Fine. Young Marceline, do you wish to enter?"

Marceline jumped off from a ledge above the doorway and looked down at Pepper. "Better. But do you really need to include the 'Young'?"

"Yes. Now I presume you would like to enter the disguise designers."

"You know me so well."

"No. I just know." Pepper allowed her inside and began to walk us through multiple halls.

"Hey, Marceline!" I whispered as we walked.

"What?"

"Why are you going to a disguise designer?"

"So I don't have to 'be here'."

"But why wouldn't you want to be here?"

"Stop being so nosy, Finn."

I sighed and we continued walking.

* * *

"And there we go! All finished!" The female make-up artist handed Marceline a mirror as Pepper and I watched at the doorway.

"Pretty good! Thanks!" Marceline observed her face, hair, and clothing.

"Oo! Now we have to do something about your voice! Stay here!" The artist giggled and went into the storage room in the back of the little room.

I took this as a chance to ask Marceline why she had chosen such a strange disguise. "Marceline…"

"Hmm?" Marceline checked her face again.

"Why did you choose to look like a guy…?"

* * *

"Here we are! I also found something even more interesting to add!" The designer danced back over to Marceline, who still hadn't replied to my question.

"Open wide!" The designer bent down to Marceline's mouth and placed a green chip device on the roof of her mouth. I watched with slight amazement on how sharp Marceline's canine teeth were.

"There we go!" The designer squealed and clapped. "Now try saying something!"

"Something." Marceline's voice came out low and husky. "Woah!" She said in surprise. "That's so cool!"

"Wait that's not all!" The designer pulled out a contact case.

"What's that?"

"Color contacts! Even though your red eyes are already beautiful, they would be a slight giveaway don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess. What color are they?"

"You can choose."

Marceline looked at me and looked at the contact lenses case. "Blue." She said without hesitation.

The designer squealed again. "Ohh! That would look absolutely perfect with the short raven colored hair of yours!"

* * *

"Bye! Hope I can see you again!" The artist waved even though we were in front of her. "If you were actually a guy, I'd date you."

"Um… Thanks?"

We all began walking back down the hall again with the designer waving. Only then was I able to see what Marceline looked like.

Her hair was a lot shorter now, coming down to her next and looking messy, but good at the same time. It was a wig of course so her real hair was safely hidden underneath. Her face structure looked a lot different now, looking less smooth and soft like a females face structure. She was as tall as me now, due to the shoes that had hidden heels inside, and her clothing hid her womanly features quite well too. They were some baggy nice blue jeans and a hoodie. She also now had deep blue eyes and a weird voice changer device in her mouth.

"So… Marceline… Why did you choose a guy disguise…?"

"Because it's harder to tell who I am this way." Her new voice scared me a bit for it was really weird for it to be coming out from her mouth.

"Well um… Who are you exactly hiding from…?"

"Mostly everybody here. I don't want anybody to know me here."

"Okay…? This is really weird now…"

"I agree."

"I guess you need a new name then huh…?"

"Yeah I guess. Call me whatever."

"Okay. Hi, Whatever!"

She punched me.

I groaned. "Well what name do you want then?!"

"I don't know! Think of-"

Pepper cleared his throat behind us. "We have reached the study lab." He opened the door and we stepped inside, with Bonnie quickly coming up to greet us. We had to stop our conversation from there for Marceline still didn't have a name.

"Finn! Finally it's been like an hour already!" She looked over at Marceline. "And who may you be?" She asked politely.

"Oh this is Marc-"

Marceline stabbed the side of my stomach with her elbow.

"-hall Lee…!" I coughed out, gasping for a breath. "Marshall Lee." I said again to correct myself.

"Oh! Okay! Nice to meet you Marshall Lee!" Bonnie stuck her arm out and they both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Marceline grinned

* * *

**Yes yes... Marshall Lee doesn't have blue eyes probably... Its just a name for this story you guys. This story was mostly all talk and less action lol. It kind of bores me in some way, but not really.**

**So! Homework with Finn. Invitation from Bonnie. Marceline shows up out of nowhere. Finn takes her along with him to Bonnie's house. Marceline stops by the disguise ****designer. They finally get to the study lab.**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Everyboday gots them plans! xD and Thank you!**

**He23t****: That chapter is probably my favorite too! xD Thank you! And too bad Finn ran away with her lol**

**27scissors****: Why thank you! *Takes a bow***

**Guest:**** Thank you, good person!**

**PloopyPanda****: Thank you! xD**

**Bloopers:**

**Okay a big blooper in this chapter was Marceline wasn't even supposed to be in it. -Why I added her?- I thought. "What's a chapter without a Marceline?" And I was originally going to make her stay at Finn's house so she at least made a cameo appearance. Then I decided she should just go along with Finn. This chapter was also supposed to be just for Bonnie because she hasn't got any major screen time yet lol. Next chapter though because Marceline took up this whole chapter with her disguise lol.**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Got lots of notes for ya'll today. First things first. Marceline's disguise is NOT based on Marshall Lee completely. Marshall Lee was just a name that Finn made up and I just decided to use it since Marshall Lee is Marceline's counterpart and yeah it makes sense.**

**.**

**Also when I make Finn narrate something like "I shot my head up." They keep changing it to "I shot my head." I'm pretty sure Finn didn't shoot his head... **

**.**

**I'm also skipping the boring classes in Finn's schedule if you noticed. Why? Because he has nobody to interact with and it's pretty lame. His technology is a different excuse though for Beemo is in there.  
**

**.**

**AND HERE'S THE MAIN ONE THAT I WROTE DOWN AND KEPT FORGETTING EACH CHAPTER! They're all the same age btw unless I say otherwise. Like Jake and Lady and the adults and teachers are older. You probably already knew this but I just wanted to clear it up. So yes I altered their ages. **


	13. Chemicals

"Ready to start yet, Finn?"

"Uh yeah sure! Just… what do you need me for again?"

"An experiment, silly!"

"Right. So um. What kind of experiment?"

"I found these old chemicals in the basement and I wanted to test their reactions!"

I sighed. It didn't sound as much fun as I thought it would be. Bonnie seemed to know what I was thinking and she continued.

"In the end we can mix them up and see if they explode."

Now that sounded more fun. "Shoosh yeah! Let's get started then!" I fist bumped the air and she giggled.

"Here put on this apron." Bonnie tossed me a white apron which I had trouble putting on. Which was embarrassing in its own way, but what was even more embarrassing was that Bonnie came over to help me. "Ready now?" She smiled, finishing a knot in one of the apron strings.

"Yeah. Sure." I nervously replied.

Bonnie walked over to one of the tables in the room and carried it all the way over to a larger table with numerous test tubes and beakers. She dropped it with a loud thump and began sorting out various colors of bottles held within.

This was taking a while, so I just randomly looked around the room, not really wanting to help her sort it just in case I accidentally mess something up.

If you were wondering where Marceline, or Marshall Lee, went, then you're asking the wrong person. Earlier she just decided to go somewhere, of course telling us before she left so we would know beforehand. But she wasn't specific so we have no idea where she is now. I sighed. '_Seriously Marceline? After an hour of make-up and whatever you decide to leave?'_

"Finn I'm finished!"

"Oh!" I walked over to her and grabbed a pair of goggles that she handed to me, putting them on. "So… what now?" I looked on the table now filled with countless amounts of colors. All the bottles had labels on them, but even so, I have no idea what any of them are. I was never good at these smartsy sciencey stuff.

"We test them!" Bonnie began to pour one bottle at a time in each of the test tubes, filling each one of them with different substances afterwards.

"Um. Hey Bonnie? What did you even need me here for?"

"Er… Okay you caught me. I just wanted to hang out with you. Also if something went wrong with these chemicals you'd be there to help." Half of the test tubes began to bubble up and overfill. "Test tube A1 overfills with the substance and mixture of box number A1… Okay... uh huh…" Bonnie began writing words and numbers on her clipboard.

"I'm so confused."

"Don't worry. You don't need to know this anyway."

* * *

"Test tube Z34 has no reaction with substances of and mixture of Z34"

I was nearly asleep by then. Even though each test tube only took a few seconds to record, starting from the letter A and ending with number 34 all the way up to Z repeatedly with each test tube had taken at two hours or more. If you had no idea what I just said then it's basically like this: A1-34 tested 34 times each number. So test tube A1 was repeated 34 times with different substances each time. "Hey Bonnie… What do those letters and numbers even mean…" I said half-asleep.

"Oh! That's the number of the test tube and I sort my mixtures and substances by box."

I looked in the corner of the room. And sure enough there were a mountain of boxes labeled different numbers and letters. "Oh cool."

"Well I'm done Finn! You know what that means!"

I jumped in the air. "Explosions!"

"Yes!"

I ran over to the table and looked at each one that would seem to be the most explosive.

"Wait Finn."

"Huh?"

"We should do this outside. I don't want all of my research burnt."

"Yeah of course! How many should we take outside though?"

"You choose Finn. Bring them out to the field. I'm going to go get the fire proof suits."

"Alright!" I grabbed at least thirty of the ones that I thought would have the biggest reaction and carefully made my way to Bonnie's field out in the back.

* * *

I wasn't exactly looking where I was going, for I didn't want to drop any of the chemicals in my arms. Of course I bumped into someone.

"Woah watch it dude." A guy said.

"Oh sorry." I continued walking, not really looking up.

"Why so serious, Finn?"

I looked up and gasped. "Oh never mind it's just you Marceline." I continued walking.

"Maarshalll Leee. Remember?"

"Whatever. So what have you been doing this whole time?"

She shrugged. "Going inside the kitchen and eating."

"Why don't you help us?"

"I'm not in the mood for it. Also I don't want to be near her…"

I sighed. "Can you please tell me why you don't…"

Marceline had already left.

"…like her?" I sighed again. "Never mind."

* * *

"I got the suits Finn! Here is yours!" Bonnie ran up to me and handed me a gray suit. It was all flimsy and thin looking that I started to doubt it would be fire-proof.

"Hey will this actually protect us?"

She had already finished zipping up the front zipper of the suit. "Of course it will. Trust me."

"Well alright." I put it on too.

"So Finn!" Her voice was a bit muffled due to a protective helmet. "Which ones did you bring?"

I looked at all the chemicals lying around. "Um… a couple of red ones… and yellow… and orange… and blue…"

"Did you just choose them based on their colors?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I brought this pot over so we could mix them." Bonnie pulled out a pot from behind her and placed it on the grass.

"Oooh! When can we start!"

She giggled. "Go ahead."

I grabbed five lying on the ground and began to pour them in. "You aren't going to help?"

"Nah. Knowing you, you'd probably want to do it all."

"Oh but… are you sure? This is fun!"

"I think it's even more fun for me to see your reactions, so it's alright!"

I shrugged. "Well okay then! Join me if you want to." I began grabbing the rest of the tubes and poured them in. All of the chemicals and colors began to mix together. I watched in awe as tiny sparks began flying out. "Hey Bonnie? Do you have like a mixer?"

Bonnie looked around. "Here use this stick." She grabbed a giant branch lying on the ground and brought it over to me.

"Bonnie that's a branch…"

"Oh. Well use this branch then."

"Or we can use a stick on the branch?"

"Yeah sure!"

I snapped one of the many branches off and sat down next to the chemical filled pot and began stirring it. After a while, the colors together just began to make an ugly dark green looking color. I watched with slight disappointment as nothing happened.

"Can I see what you chose, Finn?"

I handed her all the tubes and she looked at each one. Then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Out of thirty, only one of these actually has a reactive, dangerous substance inside!"

"I… still don't get it."

"You chose ones that wouldn't explode."

"You mean not all of them explode?"

"No. Most of them do. But you just chose the ones that don't."

I groaned. "So no explosives?"

"Afraid not. It's kind of late to go get others. Want to go eat dinner?"

"I don't know. Jake's probably worried by now."

"I see. Well I guess you should get ready to go home then! By the way, where's that friend of yours now?"

"Who knows? Sh… He'll show up eventually."

* * *

"Bye Finn!" Bonnie waved from her front door.

"Not yet." I looked inside of the house. "Marshall Lee! We're leaving!" I yell inside.

"I'm already here…"

I spun around. Marceline was standing behind me with one arm on her hip. "When did you… Never mind…" I turned back around to Bonnie. "Guess we'll be seeing you!"

Bonnie didn't reply. She seemed to be studying Marceline with a frown.

"Well bye then…?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Oh bye, Finn." She looked over at Marceline. "Bye 'Marshall Lee'." She replied quite bitterly yet still maintained a polite and nice tone. Marceline just boringly waved.

Bonnie closed the door with a bit too much force. I looked back and forth between Marceline and the door, wondering what the heck happened.

"Aw…" Marceline replied in her normal voice for she had removed the chip in her mouth. "Dang she caught me…"

"Huh…? What…?"

"Nothing. Let's go Finny." Marceline began walking. She took off her wig and let her hair fall loosely back down. "This thing is freaking itchy." She scratched her head and looked it.

I hadn't realized that she had left until she had said that. I ran up to catch up to her. "So… why'd you get it then?"

"It was a disguise, remember?"

"Yeah… But what for? And why did she slam the door on our faces?"

"She seemed to have seen through my disguise. That's probably why." Marceline removed the hoodie and the pants she was wearing, revealing her real clothing underneath. Of course I looked away while she randomly did this out in the open.

"Ah! Couldn't you have waited till you got home?!" I covered my eyes, feeling a light blush form on my cheeks.

"I'm wearing clothes under."

"Still!"

She used her arm to wipe off the majority of the make-up on her face. I watched with slight annoyance as she removed all that hard work. "What a waste."

"It didn't cost that much. And I could probably do it again anyway."

"Still…"

She had completed getting off her entire disguise by then. Except for one thing, which she probably forgot was even there.

"Your contacts are still on." I pointed out to her.

"I know."

"You aren't going to take them off?"

"I kind of like blue eyes. Makes me feel more normal."

I sighed. "Nobody's normal… I think you should take them off."

"Why should I?"

"Because I like your regular red eyes better…"

She looked at me then looked back in front of her. She didn't reply though and we just continued walking in silence.

* * *

"Bye Finn!" Marceline grinned and continued walking.

I sighed and waved back at her as she left. I checked the time on my phone and entered my house. '_Jake should be home now'_ I put my phone back in my pocket and began walking around, turning on the lights in the now dark house. Well it's not so dark anymore now that the lights are on. "Jake?" I yell from above, thinking that he's probably in his room.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I curiously went upstairs into his bedroom. "Jake…?" I slowly opened his door. I peeked inside then opened the door wide open. He wasn't in there. I put my hands on my hips and went back downstairs. '_He's not home yet?' _I checked the time again. '_He should have been home a couple of hours ago.'_

And just then, the front door slammed open. I kind of screamed and jumped about a foot in the air, only to find out that it was Jake. Calming down, I ran over to him. "Jake where were you?"

He looked extremely tired. "Just… Working hard… To earn some money…"

"No! You can't force yourself that far!"

He didn't reply, and just slowly made his way to the couch and flopped down. I walked over to him and knelt beside him on the floor, patting his head. "Don't worry buddy. It's only Monday. You have until Saturday until you can accomplish your goal thingy."

He gave a faint grin and tiredly laughed. "I guess you're right homie. Sorry I got home so late."

"Nah it's fine. You can't push yourself that far though."

"I know, I know." He laid there for a couple of minutes. "Did you do your homework yet?"

I nervously laughed, and then quickly darted upstairs. "Almost done!" I yelled behind me. I could hear him laugh.

* * *

**So... You're probably wondering why I posted another chapter already. Well. I didn't really like the other chapter that much so I decided to give you guys another one. The other chapter was like one of those filler chapters. Like when you're watching this show and the new episode is like random and not really important. Yet the other chapter was half important so yeah. It was still pretty boring though.**

**So! Chemicals. Failed explosions. If you still have no idea about the boxes and chemicals thing, don't try. I'm not going to explain it. Just pretend it's super complicated and takes a lot of time. Disguise. Marceline. Red eyes. Jake's comes home late. And we are reminded once again on Jake's plan!**

**Reply Time!:**

** The Nephilim King Michael****: xD Thanks dude**

**He23t****: Thank you! Sadly it was just a name.**

**PloopyPanda****: I feel bad that I didn't give him a lot of screen time now lol It was just a name though. Think of it as that! I'm sorry though xD**

**Anon****: I've wanted to reply to you to answer your question sorta thing. Okay! First things first: It actually was just thrown in there for Marceline xD for that specific chapter though. The disguise and everything is actually needed in a upcoming event. So... half of it was just for fun... and the other half is needed...? In other words: Yes I have something planned for it. Well not for the Marshall Lee thing but that helps lead to the event! And thank you for your question!**

**Bloopers!:**

**I don't even think there was a blooper. Except for the fact that Bonnie's major screen time is boring. She's better off as a side character.**

**See ya later!:**

**.**

**The events inside of the high school are a lot more interesting to me x3 The things they do after... Not so much... Return of high school next chapter!**


	14. Music Sheet

I didn't have the dream.

My eyes opened up, being greeted by sunlight coming in from my window and the sound of the birds singing outside. It was all pretty new to me. I've been used to waking up in the dark for so long.

I looked at my digital clock sitting on my nightstand.

_6:00_

I shuffled out of my bed and slowly stood up. I yawned and stretched my limbs, creating cracking noises in my bones. Making my way to the bathroom, I knocked on Jake's door to wake him up. Hopefully a shower would wake me up. I wasn't used to being so tired.

After my shower I went back over to Jake's room just in case he hadn't awakened yet. As you know from last time, his alarm clock was broken which is why it didn't ring. "Jake." I knocked on his door again. "Buddy, wake up."

There was a groan from inside and the sound of blankets being moved. After about a couple of minutes, Jake opened the door and slid his feet all the way to the bathroom with his eyes still closed. He wobbled on his way there and accidentally bumped into the wall.

I laughed and made my way into my room, for I was still not wearing any clothes. The moment I walked into my room, my phone vibrated. I walked over to it and checked what it was. It was a text from Flare.

'_You better bring her today'_

I sighed and placed my phone back on my bed.

* * *

*_Rinng!*_ The five minute bell.

I walked into the classroom, not expecting anybody there yet. Or actually… Not expecting Marceline there yet. But of course, I just have to be proved wrong.

Marceline was already in her seat since who knows when.

I sat in my seat next to her and watched her do whatever she was doing.

She was writing once again on a music sheet. She didn't seem to notice I had entered and looked really busy. But I decided to greet her anyway. "Good morning!"

She didn't stop writing. I frowned. "Hey Marceline!" I tried again.

Still she didn't seem to notice me. Either that or she was ignoring me. I decided to go with chose number two since that seemed the most logical at the moment. "Hello." I began waving my arms around. Yet she still continued writing. I sighed and looked away, not feeling to try again. But then a brilliant idea struck me. "Hmm!" I said loudly. "I wonder what Marceline's working on!"

If you were wondering what my brilliant idea was, then you came to the right place. So you remember the day before how Marceline was working on her music sheet? Then she threw crumpled letters at me? Well, she seemed pretty secretive about the music sheet so she most likely wouldn't want me looking at it. So my plan is simple!

"Maybe I should take a LOOK!" I yelled again. I waited a couple of seconds for her to react in some way. But of course, she continued writing. Oh well, I wanted to see what she was working on anyway. And what's a good time then when she's ignoring me? I stood up from my chair and leaned over a little to see.

But of course… Before I could even sneak a peek… Marceline finally reacted.

She brutally kicked me in my stomach, making me fly backwards and slam into all of desks in the way until I reached the wall. "What the flub! Finn?!" Marceline answered quite abnormally loud.

I groaned and held my stomach, feeling unable to move from my spot at the moment. All of the desks flew back with me so the classroom needed a bit reorganizing to do now. A bit meaning a lot.

I watched as Marceline sighed with annoyance, taking something out of her ears. Earphones. '_Now that would make more sense…'_ The music blasting from the earphones was able to be slightly heard once she took them off. Marceline walked over to me and stood me up, bringing one arm of mines over her shoulder to balance me.

"Um. That was kind of your fault." She said. "And my natural instinct and reflexes faults too."

"You… could have just said sorry…" I groaned and managed to choke out.

She laughed and nearly dropped me. "Nah. I don't DO sorry." Marceline looked at all of the desks now scattered in all directions. "Geez Finn look at the mess you made." She let me go, putting her hands on her hips. I nearly fell, but managed to keep standing.

"That… was you…" I coughed and held my stomach.

She laughed again. "Let's get this cleaned up before class starts."

I sighed as I slowly recovered from the blow, and then began to slowly drag one desk at a time back to their rightful spot.

While Marceline over there… just threw them in their spots like they were nothing.

* * *

"I can't believe you kicked me…" Class had already started.

We had finished placing the desk back where they belong just in time for the bell to ring. During that time, I had slightly recovered, now not feeling like I can't breathe.

"Why are you snooping in the first place?" Marceline replied, not looking my way as she watched Tree Trunks write stuff on the board.

I nervously laughed. "Well… Two reasons for that…"

She looked over at me as if to continue.

"One, I thought you were ignoring me so I came up with a brilliant plan to look at your music thingy to see if you would react. Two, I actually wanted to see what you were writing."

"Oh if you wanted to know so bad you could have just asked."

"But last time you threw paper at me!"

"That's because you were being NOSY."

I sighed and watched Tree Trunks teach also. "So I can see?"

"Yeah sure. I guess." Marceline reached into her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to me.

"Wait wait wait. Why did you KICK me if you don't care if I see your paper thingy?"

"I didn't know it was you."

"So if you did know it was me you wouldn't have kicked me?"

"Most likely."

I looked down at the paper she handed me. It looks like I was right. It was a music sheet. There weren't any lyrics on it now but all of the notes were filled in. I had no idea what any of the notes represented so I couldn't really picture how it would sound. Marceline seemed to have caught my confused look. "I'll play it for you later if you want."

I smiled and handed the paper back to her. Little did we know… that a girl dressed in purple… was silently watching us…

.

Oh wait. Just kidding we did know. She watches us every day.

* * *

_*BRIIINNG!*_ the bell rang. Class is over.

We began packing our stuff up into our backpacks. While we were doing so, LSP and her group began to approach us. Well it was more like approach Marceline.

"HEY LOSER!" LSP grinned and placed her hands on her hips. Her followers copying her pose once she did so.

Marceline looked up from her desk and began leaning on her left arm out of boredom. "Hmm?"

"DON'T 'HMM' ME! LIKE, WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO MY FINN? I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR HIM!"

"That's cool." Marceline began packing up again, from proving, once again, that LSP had nothing interesting to say.

"YOU KNOW IT'S COOL." LSP continued. "YEAH BUT THERE'S, LIKE, A PROBLEM. CAN YOU GUESS, LIKE, WHAT THE PROBLEM IS AND STUFF?"

"It's me."

"IT'S YOU!"

"I just said that…"

"YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN THIS SCHOOL FOR A MONTH! AND YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL POWERFUL AND YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!

"Er… Not sorry to burst your bubble, purple grape girl, but it's only been four days."

LSP gasped and faked fainting, letting her people catch her from behind. Then she quickly stood back up and accusingly pointed a finger at Marceline. "OH MY GLOB. THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Are you done yet? I kind of want to leave."

LSP huffed, being unable to offend her. LSP then diverted her attention to me. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HANGING OUT WITH THIS… THIS… DELINQUENT?!" Before I could reply, LSP turned back at Marceline and continued pointing at her. "AND DON'T THINK WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE OFFICE INCIDENT!"LSP spun around and stormed off out of the classroom, followed by her people.

Marceline sighed and placed her hands on her hips, while standing up. "Well isn't she a handful?" She laughed and began walking.

I followed after her. "How did she even know about the office thing?"

Marceline shrugged. "Well it DID happen in the middle of history class in front of like thirty people."

"True. True." My phone vibrated. "Hm?" I took it out of my pocket and looked at it.

'_Reminder: Bring Marceline to the cafeteria. –Flare'_

I sighed and stuff my phone back in my pocket. "So Marceline. Would you like to-"

"Not really."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say…"

"You were going to ask if I wanted to eat lunch with you guys. And I answered 'no'."

"Aw please!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

I sighed and frowned, knowing that I had to go with Plan B now. Dragging her there no matter what it takes. Naturally, the risks I take are big. So hopefully I don't get myself in too much trouble. "Well I guess it can't be helped!" I said loudly, making it quite obvious.

Marceline looked at me weirdly from my change of attitude. "Um. Yeah I guess it can't."

I laughed. "What a shame!" I said with the same volume as before.

"Why are you talking like that…?"

"Who knows?! It's not like I have a plan or anything!"

"You're really creepy right now."

I stopped with the loud talk and bowed my head. "Sorry." I said quite sadly.

Marceline sighed and looked around at all the people passing by. Then her face turned into slight panic once we heard a light "Finn!".

"Oh skittles!" Marceline jumped into a crowd of people and blended in with them just as Bonnie came running over.

"Skittles? What?"

"Finn." Bonnie said again, slightly out of breath as she stopped in front of me.

"What's up Bonnie?"

"The chemicals that you chose yesterday… actually did react right after you left!"

"What?! Really?!"

"Well… actually no… I was excited as you when it happened. But then I found out that something extra was added into it." She frowned and began to grumble words under her breath. I caught a small 'Marce' or something in there.

"Um… What?"

She smiled again. "Oh. Nothing! I should really get to class now."

"Right. See ya then."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

I sighed and walked by myself to my class.

* * *

"Hey Finn? What's wrong?" Beemo asked, curious as I walked to my desk with a serious look on my face.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You seem serious"

I laughed. "What? I can't be serious?"

"Nope. So what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Nothing really. Just a little confused…"

Beemo knew not to pry any further. If I wanted to tell him something then I would. He knows that. "Okay cool!" Beemo grinned and continued using his phone.

"Sorry man."

"Nah it's fine. I understand."

I smiled. "Thanks!

He smiled back. "No problem!"

* * *

**Dem Caps Lock for LSP talk**

**So! The dream mysteriously didn't happen. HMM?! Class with Marceline and a kick in the stomach. Reminder: It was only from reflexes. The Finn looks over Marceline's music sheet. Then LSP. LSP Drama. The Bonnie shows up and Marceline disappears. "Skittles" is a covered up curse word lol Then Beemo!**

**Reply Time!:**

**Roberto: Why thank youz!**

**PloopyPanda: I feel bad that I have to tell you there probably won't be 'Marshall Lee' again :[ I'm sorry. I'll think about it though! And thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you! xD**

**BossKing109: Nah it's fine x3 I should be busy with school too. And the truth with Bonnie and Marcy is to be revealed! Hehe!**

**He23t: Possibly lol**

**Anon: Thank you. Also it's not really planned WITH the Marshall Lee thing xD It's like... a step to what I got planned...?**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Naw man. Lol They iz only Senior students xD But your guess is actually really good! Also you'll find out with the Bonnie and Marcy thing soon! :D**

**Bloopers!:**

**This was actually supposed to be a depressing chapter. -Why I changed it?- It's too soon for it to be depressing lol. It's all fun and games until somebody loses an eye! Lol**

**What else is a blooper. OH. The lunch thing was supposed to start this chapter. -Why I changed it?- It makes it more awesome if it starts off as it's own chapter. So yes the lunch thing will start exactly in the beginning of next chapter.**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Remember when Marceline said "I'll tell you later" like four days prior in the story time? But of course she never told him. Why? Because they all forgot lol. Not like memory loss why but don't you just forget something over time. Yeah that's basically what happened.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
And also because that was my mistake... BUT! This makes that event more interesting once it shows up!**


	15. Bridal Style

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far.**

* * *

'_They call me Spy._

_Finn the Spy.'_

I moved my spy sunglasses back into place and rolled on the soft grass, hiding behind a tree while poking my head out slightly. '_Suspect Marceline Abadeer has been spotted approximately twenty point two feet away. She doesn't seem to notice my presence just yet.' _I rolled again, this time ducking behind a bush. _'Suspect is… gone?' _I tilt my head in confusion.

"Finn, what the heck are you doing…"

"Ah!" I jumped and scrambled away from my area, turning behind me to find Marceline with her hands on her hips. "Um." I laugh and nervously put one hand behind my head. Then I sigh and bow my head. "Well this is awkward…"

* * *

Lunch had started just a few minutes ago if you were wondering.

I had made my way to the courtyard, being yet again reminded of bringing Marceline to eat with us in the cafeteria by none other than Flare. I didn't get to meet with any of our friends yet so they're probably wondering where I am by now. Either that or Flare already told them.

"So?" Marceline asked.

We were sitting on the same marble bench near the water fountain like last time. Marceline's ax-bass was resting on the floor like it had before, to make room for me to sit.

I laughed. "Well…! I came here to bring you to the cafeteria again and I kind of got in the mood to become a spy because I found these awesome sunglasses at the bottom of my backpack on the way here. Also it made sense because you wouldn't have wanted to come with me anyway so I had to observe and make a way for you to willingly come. Either that or I use my last resort plan."

Marceline sighed. "Look, I don't like crowded places where hundreds of people can watch you."

"How about just once? Then I'll stop bothering you about it if you still think the same way afterwards."

She looked at me. "Still no."

"You're going to have to come anyway."

"You can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked.

"I think I do." Marceline smirked back. "So what's the bet?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Winner gets a 'Do Any One Thing That I Ask' coupon."

"So I get a coupon where you have to do anything that I say once I win?"

"Once. And I'm the one that's going to be winning."

Marceline smiled. "What if you back out when I win?"

"I am a person of my words. And I believe you are one too." I grinned and held my hand out.

She laughed and took my hand without hesitation. We shook. "It's a deal." We said in unison.

* * *

"So what's this 'last resort' plan of yours?" Marceline had her eyes closed with her hands behind her head.

"You'll find out when I need to use it. And we got some time before then anyway."

Marceline opened her eyes and looked down at her backpack. "Oh hey! Do you still want to hear the music sheet?"

"Oh yeah! Sure!"

Marceline grinned and placed her ax-bass on her lap as she grabbed her music sheet from her backpack. Then slowly, she began to strum her bass, occasionally tuning it. Then she began to play the song, humming along with it while tapping her foot.

The mix of the gentle breeze and the water rushing down with the sound of the bass mixes so well together that I became a bit drowsy again.

Fortunately, I managed to stay awake until Marceline said, "Yeah that's it so far", which snapped me out of my sleepy trance. "Huh. What? Oh! That was really good!"

I rubbed the rest of the sleep out of my eyes as Marceline watched me curiously. Then she smirked, and I knew this wasn't a good sign.

"So I have these other songs too!" Marceline grinned.

"No. No. It's okay."

Marceline began playing anyway. But I was smart enough to catch onto what she was trying to do. She's trying to get me to fall asleep so I would sleep through the whole lunch and lose the bet. I jumped off of the bench and began running in a circle. "Not going to happen!"

She continued to play even louder.

I tried blocking out the music by putting my hands on my ears, but that didn't work as much.

After about a while she finally stopped. I stopped too, gasping for a breath from running so hard.

"Dang you're good." She laughed.

I laughed along with her and sat back onto my seat. "Do you only use that for soft, peaceful music?"

"Actually I do the exact opposite. I normally use this for Rock. Or for jamming out to songs. You're one of the few people who has actually heard me play soft-sounding songs."

"Oh. Well cool!"

We sit in silence. Then I decide to speak up again. "So. Where do you put your dangerous weapon instrument after lunch?"

"In my backpack."

"I doubt your backpack is even close to big enough to fit a whole bass inside it…"

"Well I also have this red strap that can connect to my ax-bass so you can sling it around your shoulders if you don't want to put it in my backpack." Marceline pulled out the red strap from her backpack and connected it to the top and bottom of the back of her ax-bass as a demonstration.

"That doesn't explain how it fits in your backpack."

"I don't usually use the red strap because I'd much rather keep my ax-bass hidden. So I put it in my backpack."

"Prove it."

Marceline sighed. She slowly opened her backpack and placed her ax-bass in. I watched in shock as it gradually disappeared into the backpack. "See?"

"What the… What the?!" I grabbed her backpack and looked inside. "How in the?! What?!" In flipped the backpack in all directions, careful not to spill anything, but enough to express my extreme confusion.

"What?"

"How did it?! How did you do that?!"

Marceline thought about it. "Magic." She laughed.

"Huh?!"

"Okay I was lying. It doesn't actually fit in my backpack." Marceline snickered.

"Where did it go then?!"

"Behind me." Marceline grabbed what seemed like nothing, but actually turned out to be the handle of the ax-bass as she pulled it out.

I gave her my stupid look. "Yeah cause that makes a lot more sense…" I sighed and held my forehead.

"Yep so that's that!" The ax-bass disappeared again.

"You know what. I'm not even going to ask." I stood up. "Now I don't have to worry about your ax-bass anymore." I grinned and slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Allow me." I held my hand out for her to give me her backpack.

Marceline cautiously looked at me.

"C'mon I'm not going to do anything to it." I smiled.

She slowly handed me her backpack, not breaking eye contact as she tried to guess what I was going to do by studying my eyes.

I slung her backpack over my other shoulder. "Shall we be off?" Before she could reply, I swiftly picked her up in my arms,

bridal style.

"F-Finn! What are you doing?!" Marceline gasped as lifted off of the bench.

I laughed. "Well time was up and I had to use my last resort plan if you were to come eat with us."

"Pu-put me down!" Marceline squeezed her eyes shut as I began making my way to the cafeteria.

"Nah. You're going to run away if I do."

She opened her eyes again and warily began watching the pathway to the cafeteria. I watched her with amusement as she tried to squeeze her body as close together as she could. She even had a light tint of blush on her cheeks. "So you can blush after all?" I teasingly asked.

"Shut up!"

I smiled and began focusing on the path. _'It's kind of funny. The fierce, rebellious, terrifying, Marceline looked absolutely helpless and adorable in this state..._ _Wait did I just say adorable? Oh great a blush is forming on my cheeks now too! Why am I even carrying her like this! Oh yeah to bring her to the cafeteria. Yes yes. Just to bring her to the cafeteria… You know… she is actually very capable of stopping me...'_

About halfway there I decide to break the now awkward silence. "You aren't as heavy as I thought you would be."

Oops. Big mistake.

Marceline's blush quickly vanished. She scowled with annoyance and kicked her leg upward, harshly kicking me in the face. I dropped her as I stumbled side-ways, yet she still managed to make a perfect landing. Also luckily she didn't kick me hard enough to send me flying so I managed to stay standing. "Ow!" I rubbed my now swollen cheek.

"Well sorry I'm not as fat as you thought I would be!"

"I didn't even mean it that way!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"That you're light!"

Marceline sighed. "Whatever. Let's go."

"You're coming?" I smiled, quickly feeling pain in my sore cheek. "Ow."

"Yeah I guess. You brought me this far anyway." Marceline closed her eyes and put her arms behind her head, continuing along the path to the cafeteria.

I laughed and caught up with her.

* * *

*_BAM!*_

"You didn't have to kick the doors open…" I sighed.

"You didn't have to bring me here if you didn't want me to kick the doors open."

"Touché… Oh look at all the people staring over here now…"

Everybody inside the cafeteria had turned dead silent from the sudden slam of the doors. Then they gasped as Marceline stepped inside. Well it was more like the guys that had never seen Marceline before. The girls just glared at her.

"See? I told you people would keep staring…" Marceline sighed.

"That was kind of your fault, Marceline… And I just said that!" I tried to escape the glares of the guys.

At the sound of 'Marceline', everybody fearfully gulped. It seems Marceline's name is quite famous around our school. Half of the guys gawking uneasily looked away upon discovering that she was Marceline. Not because it was a turnoff, which I doubt it even was, but because they know themselves too well to be able to even approach her.

"Go back to your food and conversations, people." Marceline put her hands on her hips. Still they continued staring. "Now." She glared at them. They all quickly turned back around and continued talking like nothing happened.

"Easy Marceline, they didn't even do anything."

She huffed. "So where do you guys sit?"

"This way." I walked in front of her and led her down to our table.

I could make out the figures of all of them seated down and laughing. I don't even think they cared that the majority of the cafeteria became quiet for about a minute. As we both made our way there, Flare turned around and her face lit up instantly.

"Marceline!" She jumped out of her seat dash over to us, tackling Marceline in a hug. She laughed.

Marceline tensed up and looked down at her in surprise. I could probably guess she wasn't used to hugs.

Flare smiled and stopped hugging her. She took her hand and led her to our table. "Come and sit with us!"

Marceline looked back at me with slight unease.

I laughed. "It's alright."

"Finn, you have to sit at the end today." Flare said as she sat down on her seat and motion for Marceline to sit next to her.

Before Marceline even decided to sit down, Beemo spoke up in excitement. "Hello! Who are you? Are you the new student? I'm Beemo! Wow what are you doing here? Can we be friends? You're really pretty, Miss!"

Marceline grinned. "I'm Marceline. Um yes I'm new. I guess. Finn brought me here. And sorry I don't make friends that easily because I'm not used to having any friends at all. And thanks! Also don't call me 'Miss'"

"Wait wait wait. Finn knew who you were the whole time?" Jake asked.

"Ever since the first day yep. And Flare knew me a day after."

"You're in our music class!" Rain clapped her hands together.

Marceline thought about it. "Yeah you two do seem pretty familiar."

Marceline finally noticed Bonnie's presence, and ignored the questions our friends shot out at her. She smirked. "Hello Bonnibel. Long time no see!"

Bonnie scoffed. "Actually I think I saw you just recently."

Our friends stopped talking.

"Um… Do you two know each other or something?" Jake asked.

"No. It's nothing." They both said in unison.

After an awkward silence I cleared my throat. "Are you going to sit down Marceline?"

She sighed and sat down.

"Anywaaay…" Beemo started again. "So what brings you here?"

"Ask Finn."

"Finn?" Beemo asked.

"Um. Ask Flare."

"Flare?"

"Um… Ask-"

"No this was your idea." I cut her off.

She sighed. "I wanted Marceline to eat with us. And Bonnie was the one that suggested it."

"That was before I knew it was her!" Bonnie cut in.

We ignored her. "As much as that makes sense, what if she was busy?" Jake asked.

"No I'm not busy. I just don't like crowds." Marceline looked around and glared at all the people who tried once again to stare at her.

"Will you be eating with us now?" Rain slowly said, trying to find the right words to use.

"I'm not sure yet… Probably not…"

"Okay guys… Enough of the interview…" I butted in. "Ask her questions later. I'm starving now. Want to get lunch, Marceline?"

"Can I come with?" Flare jumped up and smiled.

"Um. Flare you already have a lunch…"

"What's your point?"

"You don't need another one."

Flare pouted and sat back down.

"Let's go." I motioned for Marceline to come with.

"Okay sure." She got out of her seat and followed me.

* * *

"Marceline you didn't even get a lunch…"

"I don't eat lunch here. I eat after school at home."

I sighed as we made our way back to the table.

"Welcome back!" Beemo happily smiled.

We sat down in our seats and greeted Beemo.

Our group began laughing and talking again, this time including Marceline who hesitantly, yet willingly laughed and talked also. It was like she's been sitting with us and eating with us since the beginning. I guess our group just has that include everyone feel. Well… Mostly everyone…

"SO I SEE YOU'RE, LIKE, SITTING IN THE CAFETERIA NOW!" LSP and her purple gang stopped by our table while on the way to the trashcan to throw out their food. Not trash. Food. They waste it. "HEY FINN, HOW COME WHEN WE ASKED TO, LIKE, SIT AT THIS TABLE, YOU NEVER LET US! AND INSTEAD YOU LET THE NEW GIRL SIT HERE?!"

"Yep." We all said together.

She gasped. "WELL, I NEVER! COME GIRLS! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF ELSEWHERE!" She flicked her hair and closed her eyes, hoping to make a dramatic exit. But of course… LSP is kind of a cluts. Both when her eyes are open or closed. And she was also carrying a tray of food… "WU! AHH!" She came crashing down, her food flying out of her hands.

And who could guess where it landed? Not Marceline, but she was close to being hit. And there you guessed it. Flare. And Beemo.

Beemo's not exactly a problem, but you don't bully Beemo. He began to tear up, and was on the verge of crying as he looked down at all the food over himself.

Flare just stared at the food on her. Her eye twitched.

"Marceline…" I whispered and nudged her.

She didn't reply.

LSP had used her followers to get herself back up again and she dusted herself off. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" She whined at the little splotch of sauce on her frilly dress. "I'M COVERED IN THIS DISGUSTING, GREASY FOOD NOW!"

Flare laughed. Her head creepily cracked sideways. "You're covered in food?" She laughed again. "I think WE'RE the ones covered in food." She put an arm around the sad Beemo. "Isn't that right, Beemo?"

Beemo sniffed and nodded his head.

"OH PLEASE. LIKE YOU CRYBABIES EVEN KNO-"LSP was pushed back, making her cut off her sentence.

Flare was angrily in front of her now. LSP and her group cautiously backed away in fear as Flare slowly stomped her way near them. On her way to them, Flare grabbed an independent chair from the side and held it up. By now, LSP and her group were shrieking and running around while covering their faces. Flare began to cackle again. Then she cackled louder. And louder. And louder. Until…

*SPLASH!* Marceline sort of saves the day with a cup of water.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Flare snaps around.

Marceline tapped her chin. "Throwing chairs is one thing, but really? An evil villain laugh? Also your anger reminds me of fire. Because it is easily ignited. Hence your name 'Flare'. So I thought 'you put out a fire with water.' So you put out your anger with water."

"You just wanted to throw water on somebody didn't you…" I asked.

"Yep." Marceline smiles.

"Ooo you shouldn't have done that Marceline!" Jake worriedly whispers and shivers as he watches Flare. "If you didn't know, Flare has a big anger-"

"Don't worry, I know already." Marceline grins and cracks her knuckles.

Flare growls.

"Are you that mad at me this time? Last time you snapped out of your fire anger issue once you found out it was me." Marceline folds her arms. Flare threw a punch at her, which she effortlessly dodged. Marceline looked at the scared Beemo. "Oh… This time it's because one of your friends was involved." She dodged another one. "I don't blame you actually. I'd probably be doing the same." Marceline took steps backward as Flare repeatedly tried to punch her. "But you still have to know when enough is enough."

"Like you're one to talk..." I watched.

Marceline looks my way and laughs. But this ended up as a distraction so when she looked back, she was nearly punched in the face, but managed to get away. "That was close. Okay I think I'm done playing now." Marceline stops in her tracks and watches as Flares fist comes toward her. Then as quick as a flash, she grabs it. Flare growls as she tries to escape the hold, but with no avail she uses her other fist. Which of course, ends up getting caught too. She begins kicking, trying to land at least one hit.

Marceline sighs as she lets go of Flares fist and merely flicks her in the forehead. "Boop." She laughs.

* * *

_*Rinng!* _Lunch is over.

"Listen, you guys are cool and all, but… I can't sit with you guys anymore." Marceline says as she bids her farewell.

"Why not?" Beemo, still not fully recovered, asks.

"Well what just happened with purple girl and everything, I get the feel that it was my fault." She looks over at the almost dry, Flare she looks at the ground with annoyance.

"But it's more fun if you're there." Rain adds.

"Let her go you guys." Jake speaks up before Marceline could reply.

They all look at him, not including Bonnie.

"She can choose whether she wants to eat with us or not. We shouldn't force her."

They sadly agree.

Marceline laughs. "I'll think about it. But it's highly unlikely that I'll be back."

"Then I guess this is goodbye then huh?" Beemo begins tearing up again.

"I guess so little dude. I guess so." Marceline looks over at Rain.

She sniffs. "I didn't know you that long, but I wish I had time to."

"You'll be alright." Marceline places one hand on her shoulder and moves on to Jake.

"You're pretty cool. Yet surprisingly enough, you're scary, since you barely even tried to fight off Flare." Jake laughs.

"You're pretty cool yourself." Marceline and Jake fist bump. Then Marceline moves onto Flare and smiles. "You were my first friend here. And I'm happy for that."

Flare begins sniffing also. But instead gives Marceline a hug. "I'm going to miss you!" She sniffs again.

"Um… Guys…" I butt in again. Still wondering what they were doing. "Why the heck are you acting like Marceline's leaving forever and you're never going to see her again…"

"Because it's more fun that way." All of them said together in unison, glaring at me.

I take a step back and hold my hands up in defense. I didn't think that Marceline would play along with them at all.

"Welp let's go to music class now Marceline!" Jake and Rain said as they walked alongside her. Beemo and Flare followed after and exchanged laughter with them.

I scratched my head as I began following too. Then I stopped and looked back. "Coming, Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighs and catches up to me.

* * *

**An update? On a weekend? What is this sorcery? Yeah I wanted to update this chapter so here ya go.**

**So! This is a long chapter. Finn decides to play Spy. Marceline catches him. Deal or no deal. Finn has won the bet! Would you think that it was cheating? Marceline had a slight OOC there when Finn picked her up. Once again I repeat: Was Finn's way cheating in the bet? Review your answer! Then Lunch. And Bonnie. Then Lunch. Then LSP. Then people. Then the Flare rage returns! And a sad Beemo. Poor Beemo. Then some awesome farewells lol.**

**Reply Time!:**

**PloopyPanda****: No Marshall Lee :[. And nobody loses an eye lol just an expression xD And thank you! I like to update fast your you all people to read! Marcy just plays a song hehe!**

**Guest****: Would you really say favorite? :O If you actually mean favorite then I am absolutely honored and happy and thankful! Thank you so much!**

**Anon:**** Beemo-Bro! xD**

**He23t****: xD Dude you made me laugh with the LSP thing xD It's so true in this story that I didn't even realize it lol**

**Bloopers!**

**LSP was suppose to spill the food onto Marceline instead. -Why I changed it?- It fit better with Beemo and Flame Princess.**

**That's all the blooper I think. You would think that a long chapter like this would have a lot of bloopers. But nope. It actually played out how I wanted it to. Yes I actually planned the bridal style carrying thing lol. That was actually supposed to make up the whole chapter.**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Just in case you didn't bother to read the summary I shall repeat the question. "Do you think Finn's way of getting Marceline to the cafeteria was cheating?" lol. Most likely you all would say no. But just think about it for a moment. Or was Marceline's way of getting Finn to lose the bet cheating? or are you going to go with the "All is fair in love and war"? **

**.**

**Dang Finn. Youz be a daredevil picking up Marceline like that. AND commenting on her weight too? I'm surprised you aren't dead. Actually no I'm no hehe. Marcy seems to have a soft spot for you~~!**

**.**

**Hehe. Shy Marcy= Adorable Marcy.**

**.**

**And aren't the group of friends so awesome!**


	16. Principal

_*Glare*_

_*Glare*_

_*Glare*_

"Flare would you stop glaring at them… They aren't going to leave us alone if you keep giving them attention." I stared back and forth between Flare and LSP's Purple Gang having a merciless contest of 'If looks could kill'. LSP's Gang was seated at the bottom of the bleachers while we were seated at the top once again for the class of Gym.

Flare shoved her finger in my face, not even turning to me to talk. "Hold up. I'm about to win."

I sighed and moved her hand out of my face, continuing to watch the stared-down. You could probably see the purple flames radiating off of the Purple Gang and the orangey-red flames radiating off of Flare. "What would you do if I walked in front of your staring contest?"

"Kick you in the shin and make you fall down the bleachers and crash into them like a bowling ball."

"Now I know what not to do." I laughed and rested my chin on my hands propped up by my knees. This staring contest was becoming quite boring now. It's been going on since class started. Thirty minutes ago.

Coach Billy has been talking to this teacher, or something, since the bell rang. So everybody's just using this time to talk for there was nothing else to do. But what's catching my attention now is that Billy seems pretty mad. He looks like he's arguing with that teacher about something. I'm trying to read their lips, but I was never good at that so I'm just stuck here with my curiosity, wondering what they're saying.

"Hey Flare." I whisper. "What do you think they're talking about?" As a form of secretly pointing, I just looked over at the teachers.

"Don't know. I can't see them."

"Are you still going on with that staring contest?!"

"It's a staring SHOWDOWN. If I lose they'll never stop bothering us!"

"They're never going to stop bothering us anyway…"

"Okay well they're going to use it against me if I lose."

"Just go all angry-increase-in-strength-with-no-control, on them. You know, we need a name for that."

"I would be glaring at you too if I could right now."

I sighed and watched Billy and the teacher again. Billy made some hand motions like pointing at the door and pointing at the teacher accusingly as he spoke. Then he made some 'no' gestures. Then he stopped and began listening to whatever the teacher was reasoning to him about, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. Until of course, he decided to give up. Well it looked more of like a 'You know what?! Fine! Fine! Go away now.'

"Finn, get down here!" Billy yelled with a loud voice.

This caught my attention, as well as Flare's. "Huh?"

"What does he want you for?" Flare looked over.

"Oh now you stop the staring contest…" I gave a small laugh and stood up. "I'm not sure. Hopefully it's nothing bad." I say before I leave to see what Billy wants.

Stepping off of the last step, I nervously walked over to Billy and the teacher. I didn't show that I was nervous of course. "Yes Mr. Billy?" I said politely. He looked mad, but I think his anger wasn't pointed at me. He put his arm around me and dragged me right next to him.

"You can't just waltz in here and take one of my students!" Billy accused the teacher once again.

"According to the rules we can. Now please, Finn, come with me."

"Just this once!" Billy glared at him. Then he sadly looked down at me. "Sorry. Did the best that I could to get you to stay." He chuckled and handed me to the teacher, which he began glaring at once again.

"Wait what? What's even happening?" I ask as the teacher begins leading me off.

Billy sighed. He didn't reply and just waved.

* * *

"Soo… Where are we going?" I decide to ask the teacher-person, after he takes me out of the gym doors. The teacher this looked over at me with slight disapproval and continued walking. "Well okay then…"

We walked down multiple hallways which eventually ended up at the office. Trying to find a way to avoid the long awkward silence, I look over at the office entrance where the waiting chairs were at. And there to my surprise, sat Marceline. I wondered what she was doing there once again, but my question was answered when the teacher plopped me down next to her.

"Don't move…" The teacher glowered at me as he entered the office door.

Then it was quiet again.

"I'm guessing…" I started.

"Yep." Marceline answered. "They caught us." Her arms were folded and she was casually sitting on the chair.

"Because…"

"We ran off last time."

"And…"

"They obviously didn't let it slip by."

"I thought so." I sighed as I slumped down in my seat. "So why aren't you running off again?" I ask as I fold my arms behind my head.

There was a clanking sound as Marceline moved her leg.

I looked over at our feet in curiosity. Then I gasped once I saw a metal ring around Marceline's ankle which was connected to the chair. "They… CHAINED you?! To an easy-to-break wooden chair?!"

"Yeeaap…"

"I don't even… just… Why? I don't think it was necessary to chain you…"

She shrugged her shoulders.

Then the office doors reopened once again with the guy I ran into a couple of days back, stepping out. "Hello my troublemakers! And welcome back to your punishment!" He laughed as he held out a clipboard, flipping through multiple papers clipped on. "Now that you willingly accept your punishment-"

"You chained me to the freaking chair."

"-I will allow you to start today!"

"Wait. Start?" I ask.

He laughs again. "Yep! Community service! Well… actually no. You're going to be cleaning up the school."

We didn't give a reaction and just looked at him with boredom.

He sighed. "You have to stay after school to finish."

Still we didn't do anything.

"You'll be missing the rest of your classes."

"Aw. Poo. I kind of like History class." Marceline answered, still not very interested.

"Yes! Suffer!"

"I think you're trying to make it sound a lot worse than it actually is…" I chip in.

"What if I made you clean the bathrooms? OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER?"

"You'd probably be fired." Marceline and I said together.

"Doubt it." He smirked at Marceline. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"We still aren't cleaning the bathrooms." We said.

"Fine. Whatever. Here's the to-do list. And I expect it finished!" He handed us the clipboard. "Fail to finish will result in a bigger punishment. Then probably suspension." He leaves back into the office.

Marceline sighs and looks over the list. "Doesn't seem so bad."

"Told ya they would give a small punishment!" I stood up and laughed.

She groans and continues staying in her seat. "I don't feel like staying after school…"

"Well if we start now we could probably finish before school."

She closes her eyes. Then sighs and unfolds her arms. "Fine. Let's go." Marceline quickly lifts herself off of the chair, and then gasps for it was too late. A loud clanking sound was heard and Marceline lost her balance.

I gasp too as I hastily step forward and hold my arms out as she begins her decent down.

I catch her.

Worriedly looking down to check if she was okay, I couldn't help but laugh at her 'Ready for the impact' expression. She didn't notice that I had caught her until then.

"Are you okay?" I laugh as I asked her.

Marceline doesn't reply as she examines her surroundings. Then she looks up at me.

"Um… Hello?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy about her lack of reply and her staring at me.

Still no response.

"Marceline…?"

Still no response.

"Hey. Um. Are you okay?" I ask with more concern this time.

Slowly she begins furrow her brow. And a light blush began to form on her cheeks.

"So..." I had a slight sense of terror in my voice.

She scowls. "G-Get off of me!" Marceline clumsily pushes my chest, causing me to stumble backwards and fall on my behind and onto my back. Of course, she had come down with me.

And the fall… kind of left us in an awkward position…

I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks as I observed our new position… I would move, but there were two reasons preventing that. One: I was frozen in my spot left in a daze. And two: Marceline was kneeling on my chest and couldn't move either for she was frozen too.

We just continued staring at each other with our mouth slightly opened in shock and a blush on our cheeks.

Then the office door opened… And the guy I ran into stepped back out.

We both snapped our heads to the door.

He gave us a weird look. Then cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

"It's not what it looks like!" We yelled.

He laughed and diverted his attention to Marceline. "Marceline, what would your dad think about this?" He grinned

Believe it or not, Marceline's blush surpassed mine in redness once he said that. "B-Be quiet! It was an accident because of the stupid chain you attached to my leg!"

"Ah yes. I forgot about that! Here let me unlock it." He pulls out a ring of a LOT of keys. "Which one was it again?"

Marceline growls. She quickly stands up and gets off of me. Then she harshly swings her leg with the chain around, along with the chair, hitting the wall near the man and turning the wooden chair into splinters and dust and cracking the metal ring open, freeing her leg.

He didn't even flinch. "Watch it or I'll add another punishment."

"Whatever! Let's go Finn!" She yells and snatches the clipboard and yanks me back up to my feet, then dragging me along with her by the collar of my shirt.

The man sighs and walks back into the office.

* * *

"Uh… Well… Um…" I say, trying to find the right words after the uncomfortable embarrassment that just recently took place as she takes me to our first destination. "So…"

"Forget that happened." Marceline hands me a broom. A small blush was still on her face as she does so.

"Yeah… Well… That's kind of hard to forget… But okay." I decide to change the subject to get our minds off of it. "I wonder what he meant when he said he doubted that he would get fired."

"He's the principal."

"Can't the principal get fired too?"

"And he owns the school."

"… Oh… Well… That makes sense. I guess. Wait if you knew this then why did you suggest that he would probably be fired?"

"Because he knows I know."

"Oh… Okay… Anyway… what's our first task?"

Marceline looks over the clipboard. "Sweeping the leaves and grass and stuff off of the pavement."

I looked around. We were outside and sure enough the ground was covered in leaves. "Wait do we just like… sweep them off? Or do we have to put them in bags?"

She looks over the clipboard again. "Doesn't say. Oh well. No specific directions allow loop holes!" She grinned and pushed up the sleeves of her shirt. "Let's get started then!"

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes, we finished, along with fourth class. The bell rang and we watched as people exited their classes and began to make their way to their other class.

I place my broom down. "What's next?"

Marceline turns to the next page. "Mysterious bug invasion in the cafeteria."

"What?"

"I don't know. That's what it says." Marceline grabbed my arm and began running to the cafeteria, being able to swiftly dodge the wave of people with me being dragged behind.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter. Well not much. It's short compared to the others.**

**So!: The Glaring SHOWDOWN between Flare and the Purples. Lol I make the Purples have so many stupid group names xD. Anywho. Billy and the teacher. Finn is called. And teacher drags him to the office where Marceline is chained to a cheap chair. Blah blah blah. We now can recognize "Guy I ran into" as the principal and owner of the school. Then Marceline forgets about the chain and trips. Finn catches her. Then awks. And more awks. Yeah... Then Community Service.  
**

**Reply Time!:**

**PloopyPanda****: Thank you! :D I try my best to update faster xD Thank you thank you!**

**27scissors****: Lol it's perfectly fine to have intense gory thoughts xD and Thank you!**

**Anon:**** Yeah Finn probably won xD And nah man! Getting carried away in thinking about that question was awesome! I enjoyed reading the response lol! And how you used the entire scene in your explanation to your answer!**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** Got it x3 and Thanks!**

**He23t:**** Hehe sigh LSP. Tsk tsk tsk. Lol And thank you!**

**Ryan the Awesome****: Confused? Can I ask what part? x3 I'll try to answer with the best of my abilities! And Finn cheated by... I guess cause he carried her 'bridal style' which is like majorly romantic and Marceline couldn't do anything about it because of that and she was shocked lol. And yeah basically. If you think about it.**

**See ya Later!  
.**

**There's a reason why I made Marceline's blush bigger. To be revealed.**

**.**

**Dang I want to time lapse so bad to get to this event I'm excited to write. But of course I'm going on this by day. And the day takes forever! I'll like speed up a little in the next few days until my event then I'll do a month time lapse because, you know, a week is kind of too short for them to be falling in love if you think about it...**


End file.
